


Among Us... There be someone with a cock!

by ArtworkerGEMS



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Big Ass, Big Breasts, Breeding, Collosal Breasts, Flat Chest, Huge Breasts, Impregnation, Large Ass, Large Breasts, Mind Rape, Mindbreak, Muscles, Other, Pheromones, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Short-stack, big boobs, huge ass, huge boobs, huge cock, large boobs, short stack, shortstack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 35,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtworkerGEMS/pseuds/ArtworkerGEMS
Summary: What if, in Among Us, the characters were all sexy ladies? What if, instead of an impostor who kills them, the impostor is a Futa who fucks them?Yeah, that's the premise. 9 sexy ladies getting fucked by the Futa impostor or getting voted off the ship!This is the second BIG project for me, which is not going to be THAT big, but it'll still have more than 4 chapters, I hope.
Comments: 17
Kudos: 135





	1. 0 - Preliminary things

**Among Us... There be someone with a cock!**

Welcome. I am ArtworkerGEMS, and this is my second spreading of the horny word, as I still cannot draw.

This is the preliminary chapter to introduce you to what I am going to be presenting you with. There will be a very intensely overarching plot-line, although all the sex bits are going to be in separate chapter, labeled "X-s (where X is the number of the chapter)

The Skeld is filled with women, but something goes wrong, and one of them turns out to be a sex hungry Futa!

\- A mystery that closely follows how a game of Among Us goes, but, instead of murder, its Non-consensual copulation  
\- Characters of all shapes and sizes... Getting shafted. Or thrown out, whichever happens.  
\- Every other chapter has some of THE SEX (it's Futa sex don't get your hopes up for lesbianismz)  
\- I'll provide a small amount of world building, but it's really based on Among Us. Stuff might not make that much sense!  
\- I was doing tasks, Lime sus

Leave some criticism or just tell me what you think of this, so that I can get better at writing them!  
Also, tell me who you think is the Impostor


	2. I - There's a Futa among us!

The quiet, everpresent whirr of the ship’s engines was grating on the nerves, until whoever it was that experienced the sound grew accustomed to it. After all, one could not be annoyed and tense throughout their whole expedition, as it was expected to last at least six months, and, naturally, the human body ended up learning to live with it.

Onyx had been in such a situation the first time she got on a ship. It had been similar to a buzzing of an insect, a large, nasty insect that was just out of sight, but always there, and her hatred for it had become quite overwhelming. Everyone had told her to learn to live with it, or get herself onto more expensive vessels, which would have better sound-proofing, but no one gave her advice on how to deal with it. Thankfully, though, she managed to find her own way of ignoring that.

It was not a fool-proof plan, far from it, actually, as it held some risks for herself, but she did not bother. Due to the fact that she was a security expert, most of her days were spent lazily observing the screens, looking at what was going on in the ship. The most work she got out of any expedition was at the start of each, when she had to diligently scour through absolutely everything that was being brought onto the vessel, check certificates, identification, permits - everything.

There were exceptions, of course, but those were rare. Onyx was not a foolish woman, so she had opted not to look at any of the contracts offered for military vessels, and that meant her expertise with managing on-board weapons and shield systems was rarely needed. Only when an asteroid belt needed to be crossed did she get to play around with the cannons, but that rarely compensated for the weeks of inactivity.

That left her with nothing to do during the long, long voyages. Naturally, she had been trained on how to handle the more minor things that could need maintenance, and, on occasion, dealt with them if no one was able to attend, but those were not her main duties. Lots of free time, which she spent doing absolutely nothing. The strict policies of the corporations that employed her services meant that any kind of entertainment or recreation was based on communication or interaction with others.

Communication and interaction with the other individuals on the ship was usually not in either her, nor her employer’s, nor the other spacefaring individual on the vessel’s interests, as the state of most such vehicles was such that there was no time to waste. Everyone had to attend to the needs and various small malfunctions, otherwise the expedition would be halted. Being stranded in space was no good, and so no one wanted to miss a beat.

The long, boring days, coupled with the lonely nights, left her utterly consumed by the whirr of the engines. Thankfully, though, she found a solution. During one of the short periods of time Onyx had managed to spend on a planet’s surface, in a wonderfully vibrant, bustling mega-city, she had found the art of calisthenics.

In her days at the academy, learning her trade, everyone had made use of machines for the purposes of building up muscle mass and strength, as well as to keep oneself fit for the profession they were aiming to obtain. However, there were no requirements as to who needed to appear a certain way, and so a large, large number of security experts, after finishing the academy, ended up getting fat and sloppy, as the vehicles they usually ended up working on had no gym equipment.

Onyx was almost in that group. She got out of shape incredibly frequently, during the voyages, and then went on excruciating, grueling workout regimes to get herself back up to the level of fitness she felt was needed. With the discovery of calisthenics, however, things became a lot easier. She not only found a way to keep herself nicely chiseled throughout the entire duration of the trips, but she also found how to drown out the screech of the engines.

Normally, listening to music was not a good idea, as she would end up dozing off. Now, however, after uncovering the great art of calisthenics and exercise that did not require specialized equipment, she could indulge. Music removed the incessant whirr of the engine, while the physical straining of her body left her wide awake. The best part of it all was that she could observe the screens while doing her exercises.

Shortly after the beginning of each voyage, she would slink into the appropriate chamber, put a pair of earphones in and get to it. Unfortunately, though, this voyage was not going to be like all the other expeditions she had previously been on.

Browsing through the postings, she had taken note of quite a decent sum, for a job which had qualifications she more than met, which would last six months, within which were included a stop on Polus, a planet somewhere off in the Scorpius system, lasting a whole month and a half, and then a return to the location from which the voyage had started. Running the proper checks, making sure everything was legit, Onyx grew to know more about the corporation that was offering this position. Innersloth, an interesting name for such an entity, was based on Mira, one of the most populated planets in the galaxy, snugly fit in the Solar system, and was known for its advances in geological research.

There was nothing fishy about them, only that they seemed a bit sloppy - there had been some accidents on Polus, where they were conducting most of their research, which were concluded to have been owed up to ‘company negligence’. Nothing too serious, though - mostly property damage.

So she had applied for the job and had gotten the position. The ship she would be keeping an eye on was called ‘the Skeld’, and it was a small, almost rustic vessel that had the facilities to support a crew of ten people. Standard fare, weapons and shielding systems at the helm, reactor and engines at the rear, with facilities for the personnel in the middle. It had two floors, although the second was small, used exclusively as sleeping quarters, and the doors were programmed, by the corporation, to seal themselves whenever the board clock hit O-eight hundred, and unlocked themselves whenever that same clock hit twenty two hundred.

The crew was a raggedy bunch, but their documents had all checked out. The cargo was nothing special, and there was no contraband on board. Everything was exactly as it should have been, and that was a wonderful thing. Having no issues with identification, permits, certificates and cargo meant that it was more than appropriate to consider her job, overall, done.

However, when the big, red button in the exact center of the middle of the Cafeteria was pressed, informing everyone on board that there was an emergency, and they had to gather around that central table, her hopes of a calm trip were absolutely dashed.

The meeting had been called by Marble. She was a medic - had a certification of finishing one of the more prestigious establishments back on Earth, and her medical license, the permit, was also in perfect condition. Marble had, naturally, taken up duties in the medical bay of the ship, and, as fifteen days of their journey had passed, everyone had provided anonymous blood samples, as was required by intergalactic law.

Her neatly tucked in lab-coat was furiously straining against her colossal breasts, which would have been huge on a woman in Onyx’ field. On Marble, who was a tiny little minion, barely over three feet and a half, they looked ridiculous. Each of them was at least a foot in diameter, and they hung down to her waist, obscuring her belt. She was holding a folder containing a set of files, and the glint of her visor gave her an uncharacteristically eerie appearance.

In a clockwise order, to her left, stood Canary. She was about as tall as Marble, but, unlike the medic, had a sloppy take on dressing. A pair of overalls hung loosely off of her narrow shoulders, one having slipped off and lingering beneath her left elbow. Canary’s thin frame was very delicate, and Onyx figured that even loud noises could snap her like a twig.

She was a technician. Her documentation had been presented to the Security expert in the form of a pizza box, within which, having stuck to the remnants of the dish, was a plethora of certificates of excellence in the field of engineering. There was also a coupon for free pizza, which had expired approximately two years ago.

Scarlet had taken a seat to the left of Canary. Her visor was glimmering, as if a fire burned behind it, and Onyx was almost certain there was such a thing. Scarlet was the Captain of ‘the Skeld’, and, as such, she had herself draped in the official, white suit with yellow shoulder pads and a black tie that everyone associated with ship pilots.

However, unlike most such individuals, she was very lax. A bunch of buttons had been undone, and she was showing a great deal of cleavage. Even though she was four feet and a half tall, she could appear taller than Onyx, whose profession had her get surgery to remedy the natural shortness humans had. In reality, Scarlet was shorter than the Security expert, but she had presence. And a nice ass.

Blue was nervously fidgeting with her fingers. Her outfit, bearing the same color as her name, was a little splattered with some kind of liquid, most likely fuel. She was another technician, much like Canary, but her specializations lied elsewhere. In fact, she was so specialized she was exclusively an engine mechanic.

Onyx had no doubt that the timid girl could do a plethora of other things, but, so far, she had not seen the engineer doing anything but tinker with things close to her comfort zone. One thing the Security expert had seen was Blue’s plumpness, how nicely her pants were filled out, and how generally good natured she was.

Esmeralda, to the left of the chubby girl, was the opposite. She, much like the Captain, had taken a seat, but, unlike her superior, had plopped her athletic feet onto the table, and her hands were behind her head. Esmeralda was a navigator, though Onyx was a little befuddled at her demeanour. She was, when standing, about as tall as the Captain.

Most individuals who busied themselves with that kind of work were very concrete and precise. She was anything but those things. Oftentimes Esmeralda would go on to ask questions that indicated she had not been paying attention, she would get herself distracted by almost anything, and she had been ‘the Skeld’s navigator for a few years. Scarlet was a very lax Captain.

Rosea was holding her arms in her lap, having taken a seat as well, but she was as prim and proper as one could be. Back straight, shoulders relaxed, she was the very image of presentability, with the exception of her bulging bosom that was threatening to burst through her shirt. The longer Onyx looked at the officially clothed Rosea, the more certain she became that the button, at the point where the latter’s chest was widest, was straining so greatly it was carried off by all the other buttons, when the garment was taken off, as if it was a hero, in the vein of Spiderman from that one old, old movie.

Rosea was one of the most capable individuals on board this ship, as the Security expert had noticed while browsing through the vast catalogue of permits and certificates. Taking up administrative duties on the vessel, she was also a businesswoman, a lawyer, a manager, a security specialist, which explained why she was as tall as Onyx, a producer and a director. Rosea could also have calmly walked into an adult movie office and claimed the role of being an actress, as she looked voluptuous beyond reason.

Pumpkin was standing to the left of the overqualified woman. She was a bubbly lass, youngest of them all, only three and a half feet tall, but still very large in her own right. Unlike the Captain, Pumpkin brought a great deal of joy and happiness to everyone when she appeared, not only because she was the cook, and usually brought food with herself, but also because she was a very pleasant conversation partner.

She had come with the lowest number of permits, which had been zero. All she had were her documents, which, for a culinary position on board a ship, were more than enough. Onyx was under the impression that some nasty stuff could, potentially, happen by means of allowing a random person on the vessel to cook for the whole crew, no less, but the Captain had vouched for her. And the food she prepared was quite nice, so the Security expert was not too worried.

Lavender was very strange. That was because of the fact she had permits and certificates for a plethora of things that were completely unrelated to anything one would find themselves doing on ‘the Skeld’. Lavender was, first and foremost, from what Onyx had gathered, an Archaeologist, which was beyond strange, but it was not the strangest thing.

She had permits to practice medicine, to pilot a ship, to work as an engineer, to sell shoes, to perform agriculture on corpses, to splice genes and to eat lemons. Eating lemons was considered to be a crime, unless one was allowed to do so, which was a way to deal with senselessness.

Mocha was the third mechanic on the ship. She was an Electrician, with a specialization in communications, which meant she spent most of her time radioing the patrols of inhabited planets that ‘the Skeld’ was no threat. Onyx had found herself passing by the Communications room on her way back from inspecting the shields, and she had been pleasantly surprised by the talkative Electrician who found herself free of work most of the time, much like the Security expert.

Another thing that Onyx liked in Mocha was that she was thick. Unlike Blue, however, the Electrician was physically fit, but her thighs and hips, as well as her rear, looked as if they would be disproportionate even on the Security Expert, who was almost two times as tall as the Communications Specialist. She wore a skintight bodysuit that dug into her rump quite nicely.

Onyx was last in line, to her left was Marble, and, to her right, stood Mocha. The Security expert was standing up, which left her towering over everybody else with her five and a half feet of muscle. Not only that, but she had a wonderful set of breasts on her chest, each a bit smaller than her head, and her butt was nice and firm. Having her training and education, she could easily disable all of those present, even in a situation where more than one of them went at her. The only challenge would probably be Rosea, as she, too, had some training in that field.

In any case, Onyx was confident in her abilities to handle any threat that came at her. What rattled her jimmies was the fact that an emergency meeting had been called, and it had not been her who did it. Marble was standing, as resolutely as she could manage with her overwhelming bust, and the glint in her visor was almost frightening.

“There is an impostor among us.” The medic spoke, her brittle voice making the situation’s dire nature appear even more threatening. At the revelation, Onyx was shocked. She had made sure to check through all the documents, all the permits - everything had been in order. There was no way that could be true, she thought to herself as everyone else was, probably, going through such a set of inner monologues.

A great silence fell over the Cafeteria, and it was not like the quiet that had been there prior to Marble’s statement. It was different, one that held within itself doubt, fear and a brewing mistrust. The whirr of the engines was evepresent, but, at this very moment, it seemed as if it was not.

“I hope you have a reason for making that claim, Marble.--” Informed the Captain, rising from her seat. Her gruff voice served as a warning in its own right, as she seemed to fill the whole room with her frame. “--And you better tell us now.” Commanded Scarlet and the pale medic seemed to tremble.

“Certainly!--” Marble started. “--I performed the routine checks on the blood samples you all provided, and I found out that one of them was very different from the others!”

“How so?” Inquired Rosea, her silvery tone probing at the medic.

“It’s…--” She seemed unwilling to answer, almost as if her worry was overwhelming. “--There’s a Futa on board.” Onyx’ body tensed up.

“How could this happen?”

“We’re fucked!”

“This is unbelievable!”

“Damn.”

“That’s just great!”

“What?” Quipped Canary, her confused, ringing voice rising above the cacophony of questions erupted from all sides. Everyone was uncertain of their futures now, and so they were rightfully worried. It would appear, however, that someone did not even know what the trouble was all about.

“What do you mean, what? Canary, do we live in the same Galaxy?” Esmeralda sounded very mind boggled by the fact that the absent minded mechanic was unaware. Her husky voice only added to her perceived exasperation.

“Well, we live in the Milky Way, right?” Canary put a finger to her chin, as if actually pondering her own question. Esmeralda placed a hand over her visor and groaned. Pumpkin chuckled nervously.

“Do you mean to tell us you do not know what a Futa is, Canary?” Asked Rosea, essentially boiling down the second most important question on everybody’s mind. The mechanic nodded.

“Oh, great. Not only is she a slo--”

“How about we allow Marble to explain, seeing as she is the medical professional here?” Lavender was interrupted by Rosea, who directed everyone’s attention back towards the medic of the ship.

“Yes, that’d be most apt. I…--” She paused, glancing at Canary. The visors made it difficult to gage how one’s face appeared, and what kind of emotion it was that they displayed, but the mechanic had seemed very confused, in both voice and mannerisms, Onyx thought, so Marble would have no need to try and gage whether that was an elaborate joke. “--I think I ought to be concise about it, right?”

“Yes!” Grumbled Esmeralda, answering the question that needed no answer.

“Of course. Well, a Futa is, essentially, a woman who has a fully functional phallus, along with a pair of testicles contained within a scrotum. Unlike a male, though, a Futa exudes incredibly strong pheromones that force nearby females into ovulation and make them debilitatingly aroused. In addition to that, the seminal fluid of a Futa possess mind altering properties, turning anyone who has been in contact with it into a… An unresponsive breed mare, for lack of a better way to describe it.”

“You get that, Canary?” Asked Esmeralda, barely allowing Marble to finish her sentence.

“Not really.” Admitted the mechanic. 

“It means that when a Futa fucks you, you turn into fuck meat.” Lavender’s monotone voice brought it into a far less eloquent wording, but the vulgar approach seemed to stir up understanding within Canary.

“Oh… That’s not good!” Announced the mechanic, and Onyx felt the craving to emulate Esmeralda’s previous action of covering her visor with her hand. Canary might have been a reasonably qualified engineer, but she was quite daft in other fields.

“I’m glad we straightened that out.--” Spoke up Scarlet. “--Now, doc, how can we figure out who this impostor is?” Asked the Captain. Onyx should have probably been the one to make that inquiry, but it was only natural that anyone would be tense and nervous in such a situation. On top of that, she had never needed to deal with anything even remotely similar. No simulations in the academy, no prior experience.

“Well, I suppose I can get everyone to go through a medical scan, and compare the results with what I got from the samples… That way I’d be able to tell.”

“Splendid. Well, let’s do just that, ladies! Everyone to Medbay!” Commanded Scarlet and pointed in the appropriate direction. The meeting was, apparently, adjourned, but there were more things to do. 

Onyx crossed her arms under her chest and made an effort to appear intimidating as the seated crewmates got out of their seats and followed Marble, along with everybody else. She was last in line, and no one seemed to mind. Still, Onyx could not understand how it had come down to this. She had done everything right, had she not? There was no way things were all prim and proper, but then something had gone awry as badly as it had.

Everyone filed into Medbay. They passed by the four beds, and got themselves in a nice bunch in front of the round scanner, on the floor, beyond which glimmered the screen. Marble walked over to the screen, sat down in the chair, and turned to everyone.

“Well, who’s--”

“You first, doc. I know it’s paranoid, but, if you aren’t confirmed safe, then we won’t be able to trust your conclusion.” Interrupted the Captain, and Onyx found herself agreeing with Scarlet’s logit. After all, Marble had to have submitted her own blood as well, and it could be that her sample was the one that produced the result.

“Hold up, Captain.--” Muscled in on the conversation the Security expert. Her raucous voice fit her well. “--Why would she need to do that, though? I just thought about it, and, in my opinion, she would not have told us at all about this if she was the Futa. After all, why inform us when only she, herself, would have known?” Proposed Onyx. Her opinion was an expert opinion, when it came to that sort of stuff. At least, on paper.

“That makes sense…” Muttered Rosea.

“Now, Onyx, that’s--”

“Yeah that makes sense, cap.” Interrupted Mocha, putting her hands on her massive hips.

“Ladies!--” Barked Scarlet, getting everyone’s attention once again. “--The reason why she would do it, if she were the Futa, would be simple - that someone would propose what Onyx did just now. It would be the perfect alibi, would it not? Another reason would be to sow chaos among us - looks like that’s already happening, is it not? So, listen to me, and follow my orders!” Explained the Captain.

“Yes, Captain.” Nodded Onyx, and everyone followed in her example. What Scarlet was saying made even more sense than what the Security expert had proposed. She seemed to be more than qualified to be the Captain of the vessel.

“Alright, good. Now, Marb--”

“MULTIPLE SHIP MALFUNCTIONS.” The blast of the siren and the mechanical voice interrupted Scarlet, and she could do nothing to reprimand it. What was worse, that meant a plethora of horrible things could happen in the very near future that could render the ship totally inoperable, stranding them in space, with no opportunity to call for aid, it could lead to a reactor meltdown, or a malfunction in the Oxygen systems, leaving them either blown to bits or suffocated.

Everyone on board fulfilled a certain role, and everyone needed to attend to their tasks if they were to make the journey. These trips were normally messy and the attention of the passengers was more than required. They would need to handle those issues with the great danger of this Futa lurking in the crew.

“Damn…” Muttered Scarlet, while everyone started worriedly looking around, glancing at the door leading out of the Medical Bay. They all needed to be somewhere else, managing the malfunctions and making sure the ship was stable. This was not a good thing.

“Captain, if I may suggest, could we leave Onyx here with Marble, have both of them conduct their scans, while everyone else besides them preoccupies themselves with their tasks, and, once done, we can pass through Medical Bay to get our scans done?” Proposed Rosea. A pensive moment of silence. Onyx knew that was not a bad idea, but both the Security expert and the Captain knew that there was an issue. Scarlet, however, nodded.

“I suppose that’s appropriate, Rosea. You heard her, ladies. Get to it!” Everyone bolted out of the Medical Bay, with the exceptions of Scarlet, Marble, Onyx and Blue. The engineer slowly walked out.

“Well, I suppose you should get to it.” Onyx told the medic, and the latter sighed quietly. She stepped onto the scanning platform and the holographic green lines started trailing along her body. Onyx walked a bit back and sat down on one of the beds. Scarlet put a hand on her shoulder.

“I want to trust you. Keep her safe.”

“Captain, I’ll do my best, but there’s a problem.”

“Problem?”

“Before the meeting, I got a warning in Security that ‘the Skeld’ was approaching an asteroid belt. I got that from Navigation, so you know about it.--” She paused for a moment. “--I might need to check on the shields and use the weapons to carve a path.” Onyx finished, and allowed Scarlet to get the hint herself. The Captain, naturally, did.

“I get that.--” She sighed heavily. “--I think the Futa might target her, do something bad, if we aren’t careful. After all, Marble will uncover her, if anyone will.”

“I’ll do my best, cap. But I’d say it’ll be important to check up on the shields, at least, cuz that could spell big trouble for us. Bigger than even that Futa.” Onyx realized how that came out sounding, and shook her head at her own jumble of words. Scarlet nodded and walked off to attend to her own duties.

Onyx sat on the bed and looked at Marble for a while. The medic was standing as still as she could while the scan was taking place. From what the Security expert knew, each one of those would last around ten minutes, meaning that they would spend around two hours scanning through everybody, in the best case scenario.

She could not believe that something like this was happening. How could a Futa have gotten the proper permits, the proper identification, everything needed, to get on a ship with proper security, Onyx asked herself. She had missed something, no doubt. There was no way everything was perfectly prepared and falsified. No way, unless, of course, there was something she did not know about Futas.

“Marble, can you talk while having your scan?” Asked Onyx. She figured it was as good a time as any to educate herself a bit better, so she would be able to formulate a plan of action. Maybe just prepare herself for whatever was to come?

“I can, yes. Did you want to ask something?” Marble sounded as if she was anything but calm, yet she made the effort to appear as if she was. She was, indeed, a medical professional.

“I was wondering if you’d mind telling me more about Futas. I mean… I know most of the stuff that’s to be known, but it’s just super weird. Like… Why are they the way they are?”

“Onyx, that’s a question I can answer without satisfying your curiosity. They are the way they are because of their nature.--” She stopped for a moment, as if she was lost in thought. “--Futa seminal fluid has that effect on the brain of any creature, except other Futas. However, even though Futas may have both a phallus and a vagina, they do not produce egg cells. That means Futas can only reproduce by using others.”

“And that’s no good, is it?” Pitched in Onyx. She knew about that, but had the feeling Marble was getting at something else.

“No. Though there is no other way for them to reproduce. Some humans could accept not being able to reproduce, but a Futa, on a subconscious level, has a need, a great urge to copulate with, and inseminate, a woman. A castrated Futa is like a human without half their organs. They live for a few months and then die. There is no alternative for a Futa, and so they seek out women and do what they want with them. Their pheromones make sure the victim is not only unlikely to struggle, but even cooperative…” She grew quiet. The beeping of the scanner drowned out the whirr of the engine, but it was present, still.

Onyx shuddered at the thought of that. Women, being forced by their own bodies to make love with the Futa, only to then be turned into soulless, mindless receptacles for semen.

“They breed, rather than make love. Every single copulation results in offspring. It can be a normal girl, or a Futa. The gestation period is far, far shorter than that of humans, probably because the brain no longer uses up nearly as much energy as it normally does. The children grow faster, too. It’s a cruel fate.” Marble whispered the last sentence and, once again, fell silent.

Onyx both regretted asking the question, but also felt as if it had been important for her to know it precisely. She had known a few things previously, but not nearly as much as she did now. A plan of action formed in her mind. A risky plan, but one nonetheless. They could lure the Futa by provoking her, sexually, or they could try and base it on age. The chances of a Futa being very young were pretty high, as them growing faster meant they would be considered adults earlier.

Marble’s scan ended, while Onyx thought of what she would do. The Security expert took her place on the scanner and began her own. They were both quiet, each lost in their own thoughts. The scan was done after ten minutes, and Marble showed the results to Onyx. Neither of them matched the sample.

“Well, that’s a relief.--” Said Onyx, feeling her mood lighten. “--That means we can figure out who’s the Futa and get rid of the problem.” Announced the Security expert and walked over to the beds.

“It does… Say, Onyx… What’ll happen to the Futa?” Asked Marble. Onyx was a tad surprised by the question. Being a medical professional surely involved her knowing how to deal with such issues. Or, maybe, she was curious to know because of another reason, one unknown to the Security expert?

“Well… If she’s done nothing other than just get on the ship, she’ll be isolated, we’ll call the appropriate specialists to come and pick her up, and that’ll be it. However, if something’s happened… I think it’ll be up to the Captain.” Explained the Security expert.

“I see… Let’s hope nothing’s happened, alright?”

“Yeah, let’s hope everything’s…--” Onyx remembered the problem. She grunted. “--I gotta check on the shields, and see if we’re going in the Asteroid belt, Marble, I just remembered. Say, you wanna come with me, make sure you’re saf--”

“Oh, hello.” Muttered a taut voice from behind her. Onyx turned around and saw Blue walking towards them, lugging an empty gas canister with herself.

“Hello, Blue. Done early?” Asked Onyx, feeling herself tense up. She grew nervous once again.

“Oh, no, but, uh… I, uh… I got done fueling the Upper Engine, and was… I figured I could pass by and… And see if everything’s alright?” Mumbled the engineer. An idea popped up into the Security expert’s head.

“Say, Blue, how about you do your scan with Marble, while I go check up on the shields? Engines probably have enough fuel to hold out for ten, fifteen minutes, right? I don’t wanna leave her all alone, and, that way, we could get two birds with one stone, you know?” Offered Onyx, beckoning the engineer.

“That’s… That is not a bad idea.” Agreed Marble and moved so that Blue could pass by her, if she so desired.

“Ah… Uhm… Okay, yeah. There’s enough fuel for a few minutes.” Grumbled Blue as she wobbled over to the scan, like a penguin, and stood still while the green lines started tracing her body.

Satisfied with that, Onyx ran off. Through the Cafeteria, to Weapons. She took a glance at the monitor attached to the Cannoneer seat. There were Asteroids everywhere. Shields would need to be checked on immediately, as their Integrity could be down by a large percentage. She jogged past O2, swished by Navigation and made her way to Shields.

The console was screaming, and, when she got to it, it was just in time. Doing what she had been trained to do, Onyx managed to mend the situation, getting shield integrity back up to fifty percent, but it would not go any higher than that, as a few beams had overloaded. That called for a diversion of power, but it would take too long.

She ran up from Shields, past Navigation and O2, wherein she glimpsed Rosea’s wondrous bottom stretching her business pants out, and got back to Weapons. Seating herself in the Cannoneer seat, Onyx focused on the monitor and started moving the joysticks around, firing against encroaching chunks of stone.

That, however, took a lot longer than anticipated. The asteroid belt was particularly wide, and, although not that dense, it required her constant attention to clear. She could have opted to trust Scarlet and Esmeralda in Navigation to swivel past the rocks, but with shields only operating at half power, she did not want to risk it.

When the empty vacuum of space was revealed before her, she immediately hopped off the seat and ran towards the Medical Bay. The Cafeteria was vacant, and she was very worried. Onyx rounded the corner and burst into the white chamber. Her eyes, beyond the visor, widened.

There was a thick, white liquid all over the beds, as well as the scanner on the floor. Undoubtedly, a rancid stench was carried through the air, but it was being filtered by her suit. Marble lay splayed on the floor, her massive breasts slathered in the goopy cream, her suit ripped open and her expression vacant. Her gaping womanhood was quivering slightly, and vast amounts of the viscous fluid leaked out it.

She had been attacked.


	3. Is - S is for SEX

Marble was sitting on the chair, which would usually be facing the screen on the wall, providing easy access to the console underneath it, facing the scanner. She looked as if she was totally calm, with no worries running through her head. The medic looked like she was the physical manifestation of relaxation, in fact.

But the Impostor knew that was all an act. As soon as the Futa walked in the Medical Bay, the eyes of the newcomer were on those massive, milky tits. It was utterly ridiculous, how one person could have breasts as big as a third of their body height. Each humongous tit, around a foot in diameter, hung over Marble’s stomach, reaching down to her belt, almost obscuring it in its entirety.

A sight for sore eyes, definitely. The Impostor proceeded to undo the safety binds of their suit, which caught the medic’s attention. She raised her head slightly, her visor locking onto the Futa’s frame.

“Oh, hell--”

“Hey, doc, just getting ready for my scan.” Interrupted the Impostor, fumbling around with the tools needed to remove the garment.

“That’s good… Why are you removing your suit, though?” Inquired Marble. Her voice was pleasant to the ear, but the Impostor found it to be something harrowing, in a sense. After all, she had blown the Futa’s cover. That was a very bad thing.

“What do you mean? Don’t I need to take it off?--” The Impostor feigned ignorance, making their voice come out, indicative of puzzlement. The Futa bent over and the suit slid off. “--After all, wouldn’t it be easier that way?” Inquired the naked pretender, standing as tall and proud as possible. The cool air of ‘the Skeld’ made the nipples of their breasts tingle, the thin, imperceptible hairs at the back of their neck straighten, and a pleasant shiver ran up their spine.

“Wha--” Marble was about to say something, but she froze in shock. Her eyes, underneath that visor, were glued to the surprise, no doubt. Between the Impostor’s legs hung a thick, girthy tool, alongside it a pair of balls that sagged heavily, as if full of frothy, potent cum.

The naked pretender performed a pelvic thrust at the air, which made the lengthy member between their legs bounce in an alluring manner. It was not hard, but it was still about as long as a brand new pen. And it got bigger, the Impostor knew. Keeping their pelvis jutting out as far as possible, without falling, the Futa licked their lips and put their hands on their hips.

“Well, bitch, you found me. Whatcha gonna do now?” Mockingly asked the Impostor, flexing their kegel muscles, forcing that fat shaft to bounce up. It was slowly getting harder, but the effect that was having on Marble was not very big. What was affecting the Medic was the stench, the masculine smell, the overwhelming power exuded by that massive penis’ sheer presence.

The Impostor knew, very well, how the suits worked. As long as a person had a suit on, most smells, and particles, could not get through. However, some were too small to be stopped, though the thicker a suit, the more likely they were to be stopped. The pheromones released alongside the smell of a Futa were that small. Normally, while the Impostor had their suit on, and was in the presence of others with a suit on, the double layer was enough to keep the ladies from acting up. But when only one person had the suit on, that was when it happened. Those magnificent pheromones were, currently, sneaking their way through Marble’s suit and gluing themselves to her nostrils, making her pussy quiver and her nipples harden.

“Nothing to say? Well, I always had you for a whore.--” Chuckled the naked pretender, the log between their legs now a foot long, and as hard as a steel beam. Vascular, twitchy and utterly vulgar in appearance, it was like a magnet for women. To her credit, Marble was still sitting on the chair, not having pounced on top of the Futa. “--Let me see…” Muttered the Impostor and the door to Medical Bay hissed quietly as it closed down.

That was it. They were now alone, for at least ten minutes, and Marble was now entirely at the naked pretender’s mercy. And the fat cock throbbing in front of the medic had none to spare, at least, not mercy. Cum, however, it had in excess, as dribbles of pre-cum were already leaking down from the slit on the tip.

The Impostor walked towards Marble, their fat shaft swinging in unison with their gait. The medic did not even move, so stricken was she with lust, she undoubtedly knew what was about to happen.

“You know, those fat tits of yours have been causing me so much trouble!--” Exclaimed the Futa as the fat cock plopped right between Marble’s massive breasts. The hands of the Impostor, ending in nails that were sharper than one would consider safe, grasped the huge globes of flesh, and both the medic and assailant moaned. “--I’ve had to fight so hard not to get a hard-on, every time those fucking melons swayed in my fucking face!” Angrily complained the Impostor, roughly kneading Marble’s breasts. 

“Please…” Quietly whined the medic. The naked pretender stopped, but their hands remained on the soft flesh pillows.

“Yeah, I agree with you, slut, it’d feel far better if those puppies were bared!” Exclaimed the Futa and dug the claws of their hands into the suit. Marble screamed in fright. Normally, the suit was resistant to cutting, but ripping and tearing had not been taken into account, when designing it. The fabric was like butter before a knife, becoming undone in seconds, as the talon-like nails, and strong hands, tore at it.

Marble’s massive teats, now freed from the constraints of her clothes, sagged down, all the way until they comfortably rested in between her thighs. Being barely three and a half feet tall made her colossal breasts look so much bigger. Her porcelain colored flesh looked so delicate, the Futa, in another life, would have had some moral constraints, some fears of damaging her. Not in this one.

The Impostor threw themselves at the medic’s humongous chest, burying their face in the soft, warm flesh. Those clawed hands grabbed at Marble’s large, puffy nipples, and started pinching them, twisting and pulling.

“You’re such a fucking cow, Marble! Actually, what kind of fucking name even is Marble? It’s a cow’s name!” Jeered the Futa, their tongue lapping at the massive mounds of flesh. It was tasty, as the medic had not only kept her personal hygiene up, but had also worked up a slight sweat. Marble smelled of strawberries, indicative of the soap she used to clean herself, but she also tasted in a completely unique way.

The Impostor could hear the moans of the woman in their hands, and the hips, which had, so far, remained stationary, involuntarily started thrusting. The sheer sound of an aroused wench kicked up the lust of the naked pretender by an incredible margin, but when it was a whore with breasts as big as those, it was impossible to resist.

“You’ll get it, you fucking bitch!--” Growled the Impostor, pulling themselves out of the mind boggling cleavage. Their hands, still holding onto Marble’s nipples, pulled her breasts closer together, which elicited a moan of pleasure from the woman. Just now did the Futa notice how big those puffy, pink nipples were - they were, probably, as long as some people’s dicks were! “--Damn, Marble, those’re some fucking titties! Come on, make yourself useful and hold ‘em together for me!” Ordered the Futa as she let go of the left teat’s nipple.

Marble complied with the order, pressing her palms against the sides of her breasts. The titanic flesh mounds looked incredible, and, for a moment, the Impostor wondered how she was able to sleep at night, but that thought soon left her mind. Would not be doing much sleeping soon, nor would she care - after all, being a living onahole would sap any other thoughts out of her head.

The Futa took hold of their massive, throbbing cock and guided it towards the canyon between those fat titties. Marble was not interested in waiting much more, nor was the Impostor, so the pulsing, girthy shaft slid in between the breasts easily, as if it was meant to be there. The naked pretender did not really have any objections to that supposition.

“Oh wow! This is-- This feels fucking great! Jeez, fucking your tits is so worth the wait!” Exclaimed the Futa, their hands falling back down to Marble’s nipples, squeezing them hard while pulling at them in different directions, to stimulate the cock in between those massive breasts. It was incredible, how almost their entire penis was buried beneath the humongous teats of the medic. It was barely poking out from between them, slightly nudging against her neck.

Marble was moaning as if she was having her womanhood plowed by the Impostor, rather than her breasts, though the naked pretender did not mind one bit. The moans of women excited the Futa even more, and made those heavy nuts of theirs tingle, as if they were about to blow up from the incredible excitement.

“Please…” Mumbled Marble, as if barely able to think, or speak, at this point, as if her arousal was so great it was absolutely crushing her mind. That was entirely possible, though the Impostor barely heard her say anything.

“I gotta fuck those tits! These fucking tudders! Fuck, those’re some nice tiddies!” Moaned and groaned the Futa as their hips started pistoning wildly, sending droplets of precum flying all over the Marble’s huge breasts. The Impostor felt good, it was so incredibly pleasant.

The moans of the victim, their own groaning, the sound of their backed up nutsack slapping against the medic’s crotch, the weight of those massive teats, the size of her nipples - all those things coalesced into an incredible experience that made the Futa feel like bursting any moment now. 

“Marble, you fucking whore, suck my cock!” Screamed the Impostor, ripping her visor off as they felt their ball-sack clench, and their penis swell up. The medic feebly followed the Futa’s command, craning her neck and bending her head as much as she could, making an O shape with her lips. There were tears in her eyes, but that only served to excite the feverishly thrusting assailant even more.

Going cross eyed, making noises so obscene they should not have been possible to produce with a human’s equipment, the Impostor pushed Marble’s tits as hard as possible, while simultaneously squeezing her nipples with a force great enough to bend a spoon, which caused the medic to yowl in a mixture of pleasure and pain, opening her mouth as wide as possible.

The Impostor’s urethra widened considerably, as they felt their whole cock tremble and spasm. Arching their back, they hilted themselves as deep in Marble’s huge bosom as they could. The pre-cum slathered tip poked out from the canyon between the massive pair of teats. It pulsed, visibly, and it fired.

Goopy ropes of frothy, thick spunk shot out of the cumslit on the distended cockhead and splashed against the roof of Marble’s mouth, slathered her lips, prayed onto her chin, all over her face, and yet she did not pull her head back even a single inch. The Futa felt their legs weakening as they emptied their nutsack, each blast as fast as a jet of water.

The Impostor leaned against the woman underneath, their entire body trembling in elation, while their cock still leaked out their thick spunk. Heavily gasping for breath, the naked pretender held onto Marble’s nipples, while somewhat hugging her massive breasts, for a few moments, feeling the nerve wracking convulsions of the girthy manhood between those magnificent titties.

“Damn…--” Muttered the Impostor as they pushed themselves up. The medic underneath them had gobbled up a lot of the creamy, viscous cum, so she was probably already a goner, but that did not concern the Futa, not even a little bit. Slinging their cock from between Marble’s huge tits, the naked pretender groaned blissfully. “--Bitch, your tits are so fine, why’d you even become a doctor? You’re the freakiest whore I’ve seen!” Commented the Impostor, giving their own rendition of a compliment, and thwacked their heavy meat-shaft against her breasts.

“No…” Mumbled Marble. Her assailant looked at her, a sly grin on their face.

“Oh, yes… I ain’t even done, you fucking slut!” Announced the Impostor, slapping their cock against Marble’s massive teats. It produced such a pleasant wet sound, and sent the mounds of flesh rippling.

The naked pretender lowered themselves a bit and regarded the medic’s snatch. The suit was quite high quality, as was expected, and there were no signs of moisture leaking through. The nails dug in and ripped the fabric apart, revealing the treasure beneath. A tight lipped, waxed pussy, sopping wet, and stinking of arousal.

“Hooh, ain’t that a cunt. It’ll be even nicer when it’s gaped by my fucking cock, leaking my cum!--” Mused the Impostor while their one hand stroked their long, thick penis, and the other rubbed the soaked womanhood. “--You’re already ovulating, cuz of drank my cum up, ain’tcha? Pumping you full of kids is gonna be fun…” Stated the Futa as they made a step back, aligned their cock with the quivering quim and chuckled.

With a clean motion, the pussy lips were parted, and the thick shaft slid inside, with almost no resistance. Both of them moaned, Marble’s filled with pleasure, but underlined with fear and pain, while the Impostor’s was purely one of ecstasy. The sensation of having their penis enwrapped by the contracting folds of a woman had been almost forgotten, as it had been more than a month, but they had lasted through it. And the reward was amazing.

“That’s… That’s a grade A pussy--” Groaned the Futa as they slowly moved their hips, taking it one step at a time, out of worry they might bust their nut too quickly, if they went at it full force, even though they had just blasted a fat load. “--Oh I love it!” Muttered the Impostor, taking hold Marble, who, in turn, reached out and wrapped her arms and legs around their back.

The naked pretender carried her over to one of the cots and laid her down on it, without being overly cautious about it. The weight of her body on their cock had been great, but it was going to be too tiring to thrust while also holding her up. In addition, the Impostor would not be able to play with those huge milky tits. Milky?

After a double take, the Futa’s eyes widened, and they could not believe it. Marble’s huge nipples had a white liquid leaking out of them.

“You nasty slut--” Groaned the Impostor, feeling their shaft stiffening even more, their balls trembling. That was exciting. Exhilarating. “You’re a fucking cow!” Exclaimed Marble’s assailant, grabbing hold of her nipples and squeezing them harshly. Milk squirted out, plain as day, and it was warm on the Impostor’s skin. Without thinking, as if on instinct, the Futa wrapped their lips around one of those massive nubs and started sucking, while their hips started pistoning.

It could have been due to the forced ovulation, or due to Marble’s natural state, but she was lactating, and the amounts were great. The taste was heavenly, quite unlike normal milk, as it seemed to have a thickness and texture to it, it was warm and sweet, it was simply perfect. With their hands, the Impostor squeezed and kneaded at the medic’s massive breasts, while with their hips they thrusted into her.

Marble was moaning like a bitch in heat, which was exactly what she was at the moment, her pussy clamping down over the Futa’s fat cock as if it did not want to let go, her hands digging into her assailant’s back, her legs locked around the naked pretender’s waist. That only made the whole experience better for the Impostor, as they rammed themselves deeper than any previous lovers had managed to go, as those heavy balls slapped against the medic’s rear.

The Futa’s lips let go of the nipple between them, and the rapist in the act grit their teeth, groaning in pleasure as they picked up the pace. Marble’s massive teats were bouncing wildly, rippling with each thrust, spraying milk everywhere. She was enjoying it, and she was probably constantly cumming, but that only made things better for her assailant. The constant contractions of her pussy’s walls, the clamping down, the dragging, the wet, slurping sounds, the slapping of their bodies against one another.

“Fuck--” Growled the Impostor, feeling their orgasm approaching, and sped up, going as fast as they could, like a rabbit in the middle of the action. “--Take my fucking kids you whore!” Screamed the Futa as the tip of their cock slammed itself as deep as it could go, its leaky cum-slit giving the entrance to her womb a little kiss, before it opened up wide and a torrent of jizz sprayed right in her uterus.

Again, the Impostor felt their legs giving out, their whole body shaking, as the power of their orgasm made their nutsack clench and squirm, churning out cum in volumes that were certain to leave their receiver pregnant. The naked pretender thrust once, and again, and went limp on top of Marble, sinking between her massive, pillowy breasts, heaving as the medic breathed in and out.

“What a whore…” Muttered the Impostor as they pushed themselves up, their cock going soft. Gasping for breath, they observed their handiwork. Marble’s breasts and face were covered in cum and milk, while the vacant expression and the dead eyes indicated she had transitioned into being the Futa’s personal onahole. The rapist pulled out, the medic’s pussy releasing their shaft with a loud, lewd pop, and, almost instantly, the thick, creamy spunk that had been deposited within started leaking out.

The Impostor heard the hiss of the doors opening, and concluded it was time to go. They put their suit on, took a last look at Marble’s form, splayed over the bed, fucked silly, and smirked behind the visor. As they sunk into the vent, they thought to themselves that this had been their first conquest.

One of many.


	4. II - It is serious now

Everyone stood, in a circle, around the central table of the Cafeteria, each looking at the button. The vacant slot, right where twelve would be, if the round table were a clock, was where Marble should have been. But she was not there. Instead, she was laying on one of the cots in medical, staring at the ceiling and occasionally moaning.

No one was willing to speak up. Everyone was terrified of what had happened. Rosea, who knew had permits, had tried to do something about Marble’s situation, but nothing had come of it. The nine of them simply stood in silence, pondering the severity of the situation. It had become very, very real.

“Look, ladies, we…--” Scarlet spoke up, but, as if there was something in her throat, stopped. She swallowed heavily and sighed. “--Look, we need to figure out what happened. Marble… The-- The victim was in Medical Bay. Onyx found her, right?”

“I did.” Muttered Onyx, confirming.

“Where was everyone? What were you people doing?” Asked Scarlet, glaring at everybody, even through her visor. Her gaze came to rest on Canary.

“I was-- I was doing my tasks in Electrical. I was there. I saw Pumpkin! She-- She came in to check on me!” Explained the mechanic, pointing towards the cook.

“I went to divert power to O2, not check up on you, silly! That just kinda happened.” Defended herself Pumpkin, raising her hands as if she was about to be assailed physically.

“I do not recall seeing you in O2, Pumpkin. You say you diverted powe--”

“Ladies! Let us keep things more civil!--” Exclaimed Scarlet while slamming her hands on the table. Everyone, excluding Onyx and Esmeradla, got startled and seemed to jump slightly. They lowered their heads and, much like scolded children, muttered apologies. “--I know this is shocking, but we need to think! We need to be level headed! Okay?” She looked at everyone, again.

Onyx followed her gaze, glancing at everybody. The demeanors of the crewmates had changed. Everyone was far more tense. The unease was palpable in the air. She could feel herself struggling to not start trembling. Onyx felt very responsible for this, and she could not think clearly.

“Now, let’s recap. Canary was in Electrical, apparently. Rosea said she was in O2, as well, and Pumpkin said she had passed through Electrical to divert power to O2. Where else were you, Pumpkin?” Asked Scarlet.

“Well, I was in the Cafeteria, throwing away garbage, then I went to Electrical, and then to Storage and I was doing a data upload when the… The victim was found.” Her voice was wobbly as she explained. Fear, uncertainty, worry. Probably none of what was happening had been anywhere near what she had expected when she signed up for this. Onyx felt bad for her.

“That’s good enough. Canary confirmed she saw Pumpkin in Electrical. Pumpkin, you saw Canary in Electrical too, right?” Inquired the captain.

“Y-- Yes, I did!” She stammered her response. Scarlet sighed heavily.

“I was in Navigation with Esmeralda, throughout the whole ordeal, apparently. At one point the weapons started blasting, destroying Asteroids headed our way. I’ve reason to believe that was Onyx, and it’s why she wasn’t with Marble. It’d also be why the accident occur--”

“Why would you just leave her?--” Mocha interrupted the captain and slammed her short little hands on the table as well. She sounded really angry. “--Look what happened to her! How could--”

“If I didn’t we’d all be blasted to bits by the asteroids!” Growled Onyx, cutting the short girl off.

“Ladies!--” Shouted Scarlet, drowning out the voices of the other women. “--Cool your emotions! Temper your fear! We won’t get anywhere without being calm and talking in through! Both me and Onyx were aware of the danger, but I gave her the go ahead to do it. We were hoping nothing bad would happen!” Informed the captain.

“I--”

“Onyx, wait your turn.--” Interrupted Scarlet and turned to Esmeralda. “--If you have anything to add to my report, do it.”

“Nothing to add. We were going at it in Navigation.” Muttered the athletic woman, looking down, as if in shame.

“Well then, sorry for skipping over you, Blue. Where were you?” Asked the captain. The timid girl almost immediately started fidgeting with her fingers, as if the attention she was suddenly exposed to was melting her wiring and causing her to malfunction.

“I-- I uh… I fueled the-- The Upper Engine-- And-- And I went to-- To MedBay--” She glanced towards Onyx and looked back down to her feet. “--I saw Onyx and Marble, and-- And I did my scan while-- While Onyx went somewhere… I-- Marble said it wasn’t me, and… And I saw Canary--”

“Wait no! I wasn’t--”

“Canary? Did you lie?” The mechanic attempted to explain herself but was interrupted by Rosea.

“That explains i--”

“SILENCE!--” Roared Crimson, once again, slamming her fists down on the table. The women quieted down. “--Do not interrupt each other! Otherwise we won’t know who said what! Blue, you saw Canary?”

“I-- I uh… I thi-- It was Pumpkin-- But it might’ve--”

“Blue, who did you see?” Scarlet probed again, leaning toward the chubby engineer.

“I… I was leaving, and I-- I saw someone coming in with-- With my peripheral vision.” She struggled to give an answer.

“So you were leaving Medical Bay, and you saw someone going in? Where did they come from?” Asked Scarlet. Onyx knew they needed more concrete information, and respected the Captain for doing everything she could to get that information.

“From the left-- From-- From Upper Engine.” Mumbled Blue. Onyx groaned. So far, no one seemed to have been in the rear of the ship. Maybe Mocha or Lavender, but Mocha would have most definitely been in Communications. Lavender could have been everywhere, doing anything.

“Alright. That’s…”

“It’s real suspicious, cap.” Stated Esmeralda, vocalising what everyone must have been thinking at that moment. Onyx was, indeed, looking at Blue and was growing very disappointed with herself for leaving Marble with the plump engineer. But she had seen her start her scan, it made no sense - why would the Futa start doing her scan, if she could get found out by doing so?

“Let’s not point any--”

“But it is! Cap, I don’t think anyone wants to be next, and, best thing to do is get rid of the most suspicious person, y’know, so we don’t get fucked!” Esmeralda interrupted her superior and gave her a piece of her mind. Scarlet groaned when a few of the girls nodded in agreement.

“Look, we can’t be totally certain. We must know where everyone’s been, okay?” She exasperatedly attempted to cull the flames, but it seemed as if the fire was spreading too fast. Her visor glinted towards Rosea, who nodded.

“I spent most of my time in O2. I emptied the chute and cleaned the O2 filter. Well, I was halfway through that process when the event was reported. In between those two tasks I did see Onyx barreling through the corridor, on her way down.” Rosea retold her experience calmly, without letting any emotion cloud her judgement. At least, that was how Onyx perceived it.

“Thank you for letting us know. That adds up with what we know from Onyx herself… Well, Pumpkin, you’ve told us what you’ve done already. Anything you might’ve missed?” Inquired Scarlet, looking at the cook.

“Nope. I came as clean as a freshly installed toilet.” She quipped and chuckled nervously. No one laughed. The Captain nodded.

“Lavender?”

“I was in Administration. Did an upload, fixed some wires. Swiped my card to get access to some of the systems in there. The board, for as long as I looked at it, confirmed that there were people in the places where they said they were, at one point. There were two people in Electrical, two in Navigation, two in Medical, one in O2, one in Communications, and one in Upper Engine. As well as me, I was in Admin.” Her delivery was deadpan. Completely emotionless. It was hard to believe that she was talking about the same thing everyone else had been going on about.

“Right… So, Mocha, I take it you were in Communications?”

“Yup. I was there, all the time. Uploaded some data, fixed wiring, adjusted the receiver, so that the connection was crystal clear.” Confirmed Mocha, moving her head in a manner that made Onyx think that the short lady was upset she was even being asked about it.

“Onyx, you’re last. Tell us what happened.” The captain turned to the Security expert and trained her visor on her. Onyx did not really want to remember the sight of Marble in the Medical Bay, but it would happen.

“I got scanned after Marble. We were both clean, according to her. That was when Blue came in, from Upper Engine, and we convinced her to stick with Marble while getting her scan done, because I had to check on the shields. She got onto the scanner, and I ran off to get done as fast as possible. I fixed up the shields, then, on my way to weapons, I saw Rosea in O2. I did my work in Weapons, and as soon as I got back to Medical Bay, Marble was…--” She gulped. “--Marble was… Gone.” Onyx did not have the heart to describe it in more detail, but it was true.

Marble was dead. She would not recover. Her current state was barely living, now that the Security expert thought about it. Marble was theoretically brain dead, but her mind would still keep her systems running. If someone fed her, she would keep on living, but she was not there. There was no one. Her eyes were empty.

“Thank you, everyone. Now we know--”

“We know that Blue was the last person with Marble!--” Scarlet was once again interrupted, by Mocha, who pointed her hand at the chubby engineer. “--And it’s not just that, she also lied about seeing Canary and Pumpkin!” Angrily pointed out the Communications expert.

“Now, Mocha--”

“Cap, I agree with her. It’s way too convenient that she was last with Marble, says someone came in but doesn’t even remember who it was! She got Canary mixed up with Pumpkin - we can’t be certain anyone even walked in, she could be shitting us!” Joined in Esmeralda, interrupting Scarlet, who was completely losing the reins of the conversation.

Onyx was conflicted. On one side, she desperately wanted Blue to be innocent, but, on the other, there was no one else who could have done it. On top of that, the image of Marble’s broken body was etched into her mind, and it would definitely haunt her forever. That dead look, those eyes, void of anything at all.

“I suspect that Blue might be the one who did it, Captain.--” Chipped in Rosea. “--Her defence is very weak, and we have conflicting information with her statement. According to Pumpkin, she was in the Cafeteria for as long as Onyx was with Marble. According to Canary, she was in Electrical all along. Both Pumpkin and Canary confirmed that they had seen each other. I suspect that Lavender would have seen movement on the terminal in Administration, if one of them was up and about.” She voiced her opinion, which further cemented Onyx’ own conclusions.

Scarlet groaned loudly, but the Security expert did not know exactly why. It made sense - Blue was incredibly suspicious, and it was reasonable to assume she was bad at lying, seeing as she was anything but social.

“We’ll put this to a vote, then.--” Grumbled the captain. “--Voting will be anonymous, until everyone has voted. Then they’ll be revealed, and we will know who is considered guilty. The question is… What do we do with whoever it is?” Wondered Scarlet, and left everyone asking themselves the same thing.

Onyx knew protocol. Keep the person responsible for exposing the crew to danger in isolation, until a specialized vessel arrived to collect them and imprison them. However, the crew had not simply been exposed to danger. A member of the crew was, essentially, dead. Killing a crewmate was equal to a death sentence, and Onyx was willing to consider what had happened to Marble as murder.

“I saw we throw her out the garbage chute.” Offered Esmeralda.

“Wh-what?” Astonishment shook Blue’s voice, but no one really cared to hear her anymore.

“I don’t think that’s too bad. I mean, look at Marble, she’s… She’s not alive, really.” Muttered Mocha.

“It would be a fitting punishment. A Futa who has taken the mind of a woman is tried with death, on Earth. Why should we proceed in a manner different to that?” Posited Rosea, agreeing with the Navigator’s offer.

“It’s really messed up, but… Sure. Makes sense.” Grumbled Pumpkin and crossed her arms over her chest. 

“I have to agree. What she did to Marble is worse than murder.” Said Onyx. With her, five out of the nine present had made their decision, and, if this was considered a just vote, it would be so. Blue was quiet, but she was visibly shaking.

“Well, it’ll be so…--” Somberly informed Scarlet and sighed. “--Then… Vote.”

Everyone voted. The process was silent, deathly so. Software, and hardware, was built into the systems of ‘the Skeld’ to allow for such an activity. Everyone’s feet were heavily magnetized, forcing them to stick to the floor. That would be undone when the voting process had concluded, with the exception being the individual who had been voted off.

The ping sounded off as each member made their choice, and, when everyone had voted, the votes were tallied. Three in favor of not throwing anyone overboard. Scarlet, Blue and Lavender. Six in favor of throwing Blue out. Onyx, Pumpkin, Canary, Mocha, Esmeralda, Rosea.

“Why?” Muttered Blue, but her voice was drowned out by the whirr of the engines. With a sound reminiscent of a sponge squeaking as it was used to clean dishes, ‘the Skeld’s system activated, and the engineer was dragged along the floor at speeds that were definitely harmful for the human body.

She whizzed towards the corridor leading down into storage. They all heard a loud bang as her accelerated form crashed into the chute, then the roar of the machine as it emptied itself into the vacuum of space outside… And then nothing.

Onyx realized what had happened. She had voted to kill Blue. She was partially responsible for the death of another person. She had never needed to do anything even remotely similar during her whole career. Even her academy years had not involved a situation where she was remotely close to being responsible for the actual death of a person.

The preparation from those years was struggling to withstand the onslaught of guilt, the unrelenting downpour, of her conscience recognizing that she was responsible for ending the existence of a fellow human creature, drowning out all sounds and perceptions, while the academy training was like the windshield wipers in the middle of a hurricane, utterly worthless. She had pressed the button as if it was nothing. It was terrifying how disconnected she felt when she did it, but now that she had seen the consequences, she could not fathom how it had been so easy for her to do.

Onyx, judging from the silence in the Cafeteria, was not the only one thinking about that.

“Idiots.” Informed Lavender and walked off. The weight holding them down to the floor was gone, Onyx realized, but that did not mean she was about to leave. The Security expert made a mental note that the monotonous girl was headed towards Storage. Scarlet coughed.

“Well… That is now done.--” She muttered. “--Lavender didn’t say it nicely, but that was a mistake. We can’t be certain Blue was the imposto--”

“It was her. It couldn’t have been anyone else, cap.” Spoke Esmeralda. Her voice was heavy, probably with guilt.

“Esmeralda, don’t interrupt me!--” Snapped Scarlet. “--We’ve lost our engine technician, and our medical officer! Things couldn’t get much worse! Just… Just get back to your posts.” Commanded the captain and dejectedly started walking in the direction of Weapons, no doubt en route to Navigation.

Esmeralda groaned and followed Scarlet, while Canary and Mocha headed down towards Storage. Rosea, Onyx and Pumpkin were left in the Cafeteria.

“You two… Did we do the right thing?” Pondered Pumpkin and grumbled something to herself. Even her mood was ruined, and she just wobbled towards the windows.

“I cannot know for sure. Onyx--” Rosea answered. She then turned to the Security expert and leaned in close. “--I’ll go get the uploads in Shields and Weapons done. You go over to Security and keep an eye on the cameras... Just to be safe.” Her silvery voice was very calming, even though what she spoke of was totally unrelated to anything even remotely relaxing.

“Alright. If I see anything I’ll… I’ll do my job.” Muttered Onyx and lumbered over towards Upper Engine, to then go down to Security. She heard Rosea’s light steps as the latter headed over to Weapons.

On her way, she passed by Medical Bay. Something urged her to stop and look at Marble. She was covered by the green sheets, her head laid on the pillow, and yet she was not sleeping. Her eyes were open, and she was blankly staring at the ceiling. Onyx considered, with a great deal of sorrow, that the medic was beautiful. Her eyes, even though deadenned, were still vibrant and enchanting.

Onyx walked in and approached the screen. The results of the previously performed medical scans were still opened, only minimized. She pulled them up and took a glance. Hers was as she would expect. Marble was also clean, though there was some yellow text signifying a slight abnormality. Overactive Mammary Glands. Figured, somberly concluded Onyx as she looked at Blue’s results. Clean, with the slight exception of another line of yellow text.

Colorblind.

The Security expert shook her head and walked off. She passed by Upper Engine, waltzed down into the crossing between Reactor and Security, and turned to her left, entering her impromptu office. The screens glared at her, the whirr of machinery loud and clear. She sat herself down in the chair and watched.

Onyx did not even have the will to do anything remotely athletic. She just looked at the screens. One was observing the corridor between Upper Engine and Cafeteria. Another had a view of the tiny space between Cafeteria, Admin, the Sleeping Quarters, sealed off at the moment, and Storage. A third covered the vast corridors between Weapons, Navigation and Shields. Lastly, there was one right outside Security, looking at the crossing between Reactor, Upper and Lower Engine and Onyx’ current location.

She saw Lavender walking through, from Lower Engine to Reactor. The monotonous woman did not seem bothered by her solitude. Onyx made a mental note of that, and her eyes were caught by Rosea’s voluptuous body strutting through the corridor, coming out of Weapons and headed for Shields, as she had told the Security expert she would.

Canary was probably in Electrical. Mocha was definitely in Communications, while Scarlet and Esmeralda were in Navigation. Pumpkin was either in the Cafeteria, or she had gone over to Weapons. Any other movements would have had her showing herself on the screens.

“OXYGEN DEPLETION IMMINENT!” The blare of the sirens filled the ship’s corridors as the warning startled Onyx out of her lethargic state of observation. She jumped out of her seat and was about to rush out when she saw a lot of movement on the screen.

Rosea ran up from Shields, towards O2, most likely. Shortly after her, Mocha wobbled as quickly as she could in the same direction. Lavender darted out of Reactor and sped down towards Lower Engine, while, surprisingly, Canary trudged up towards Admin from Storage. She probably did not know the code, Onyx realized, and broke out into a sprint towards Admin.

She passed by Lavender, who was moving at a brisk jog, and flew through the corridor leading from Lower Engine to Storage. The blaring of the siren seemed to be growing louder and louder. The fact that Oxygen Depletion had started meant one of two things - either Rosea had not performed her tasks properly, or someone had consciously sabotaged the Oxygen systems of the ship. They might have been totally wrong!

Onyx barreled into Admin and saw Canary frantically looking around, mumbling to herself.

“What’s the code, what was the code--”

“Canary, out of the way!” Shouted Onyx as she ran past the short mechanic and got to the console. Seven, two, four, nine, five. A beep signaled that she had put in the correct code, and the blaring siren ceased its roar.

With a deep sigh, Onyx felt herself relax a little bit. Footsteps signified Lavender’s arrival, who took a glance at the situation and muttered something to herself.

“Onyx, thank you! I-- I’d forgotten the code! It’s been almost a month since we’ve had to memorize it” The mechanic exclaimed, bowing her head in thanks to the Security expert.

“Canary, the code changes every day… Never mind, at least we’re still alive--” As she said that, Onyx realized that something very, very bad could have happened. “--Look, just try to remember it, it’s somewhere in here, on a sticky note. I gotta run!” She said and ran off towards Security. She could have missed something very important on the cameras!

Onyx passed by Lavender, who was walking through Storage, perhaps back to Reactor, rushed by the Lower Engine. Just as she was about to get through, the doors hissed and slammed themselves shut, right in her face. She gasped and turned around, but found that the doors to Upper and Lower Engine had also been slammed shut. Only Reactor was still open for entry, maybe because there was no door leading towards it.

Onyx’ fears were more than confirmed. The impostor was still among them! She ran down to the gate of Lower Engine and glued herself to it, trying to hear something.

“Lavender? Are you there?” She called out, giving the door a loud bang. The amount of pain that produced was far greater than the strength of the sound that came out of it, but there was, at least, a very audible slam.

Instead of a bang, like hers, or a shout, whoever was on the other side just knocked. First, it was three rapid knocks. Then, a single knock. Then, three more rapid knocks, and another three. A moment of silence. Then, a single knock. It was morse code, Onyx recognized. If she remembered it right, this was, so far, a ‘Y’ and an ‘E’. No other knock came. No other sound.

‘Ye’. It was, strangely, what she would have assumed Lavender’s monotone manner of expression would have produced, and using the morse code was something no one else would have thought of. A second sigh of relief left her lips, but she still felt tense. Onyx walked over to the door to Security and waited. Ten, or so, minutes passed, and, with a hiss, the gate came to open.

She rushed in and, without even sitting down, glued herself to the screen. Lavender bobbed into the crossing, peeked in Security, and waltzed off towards Reactor. There was no one moving above Medical Bay. Canary scuttled out of Admin and carefully, as if she was scared, moved down towards Storage. Mocha and Rosea walked out of O2, while Esmeralda stood right outside of Navigation, with a hand on her mouth…

As if she was in shock.


	5. IIs

This chapter contains: Huge cock, Deepthroat, Crying, Vaginal Sex

The Impostor smiled to themselves, beneath their glinting visor. They had just brought about a catastrophic O2 system failure, which would lead into the Oxygen on board the ship becoming insufficient to sustain life, leading into fainting and subsequent death. The Impostor, however, was prepared, and they had a tiny little tank of oxygen stashed away in O2, hidden, of course, and they were going to grab it when things grew dire, wait for everybody to fall unconscious, then turn the systems back on… Tying the unconscious women up would be a piece of cake, and the reward after that? Even sweeter than that.

Now, how would they capitalise on this, in another manner? The Impostor’s smirk grew broader. Their hands, free from the suit’s gloves, were pumping the air around the soon-to-be assailant full of pheromones. The talon-like nails threateningly drummed against the wall. Of course, by taking out one of the most valuable members of the crew. One of the smartest and most assertive, the very heart and soul of the team. The captain.

Routine, training - all those were not working in favor of the crewmates, but rather the villain among them. They trusted one another, if they claimed they had been together, but even the smallest amount of time was enough. If even for a second they looked away, they would find themselves capable of providing an alibi for even the most ruthless of evil doers. The Impostor had benefited from that, once, and doing it again was fair game. They jumped at the woman and, with the power of their momentum, toppled the captain.

“Wha--” She managed to utter before the sharp nails dug into her suit’s neck, ripping it apart. Her hands balled into fists and she gave her attacker a hard punch in the side of the head, which sent them flying off the captain. Scarlet coughed as she tried to get up, no doubt feeling pain around her neck, as indicated by one of her hands reaching up to check the shallow scratches - nothing major, she would wager, only to find herself ensnared by the Futa’s biological assault.

“That hurt!--” Squealed the Impostor in a mocking manner, sounding shocked and injured. “--Why would the captain, dear captain, hit one of her own crew?” Whined the villain as they stood up, removing the top of their suit while Scarlet glanced toward the door leading out of Navigation.

“So it was you!--” Judgingly exclaimed the woman, clenching her fists again. Her blood was definitely boiling in anger. That was good. Very good! It would make the chemicals spread through her body far faster. “--I should hav--” The Impostor lunged at her again, tackling her to the ground and straddling her.

Scarlet gasped, raising her hands in an attempt to stop the assailant from doing what they wanted, but that did not help, as the villain was not headed for her neck. This time, the pretender shoved their face in the woman’s bosom, which, even though covered and constrained by the fabric of the suit, was quite appetizing. She had nothing on Marble, but the medic’s size had been the defining factor. Those, however…

“What are you--” Scarlet tried to fight back, to protest, but her words were cut short by a moan that escaped her lips. No doubt the pheromones were getting to her, but her reaction was probably owed up to the sensation of the rock-hard shaft rubbing against her stomach, and the rough grasping hands of the Impostor.

The assailant ripped the fabric with the sharp nails on their hands and uncovered a pair of wonderfully supple, shapely breasts, each one noticeably smaller than Scarlet’s head, but still fine and palm filling. Her nipples were hardening, and her chest was heaving with her rapid breathing.

“You’ll--” She half moaned, half growled as her hands tried to push the Impostor off of her, but her strength was failing her. The villain chuckled. “--You’ll get what’s-- What’s coming!” Scarlet managed, but her words were filled with uncertainty. Shaky, even fearful.

“Oh, I will! These tits-- That pussy-- I’ll get it all!” Replied the Impostor, grinning to themselves beneath the visor. The villain let go of Scarlet’s breasts, and started removing the suit, which had been completely unsealed previously, so as to allow the pheromones to leak into the room. The captain, to the in-the-process-of-becoming-naked pretender’s pleasant surprise, allowed her hands to fall off the assailant’s shoulders, and onto her own breasts. She started playing with herself, giving little moans, stifled in between what could only be described as sobs.

“Tears of joy? I would, too, having this dick in front of me!--” Gloated the Impostor as their foot-long shaft slapped onto Scarlet’s stomach. That prompted the captain to stop her movements and just tremble in a mixture of fright and anticipation. “--I’ll make sure you get a good taste!” Announced the villain and reached to her neck, sticking their fingers in between the suit’s fabric and her skin.

Roughly, quickly, the headpiece was removed, and the visor clanked against the floor. Scarlet’s crimson eyes were filled with tears, her cheeks reddened, and her lips parted as she gasped for air in between sobs, her expression a lewd, sensual mess of emotions. The Impostor’s smile grew even larger, and they felt a tingle at the base of their shaft, sending the whole thing throbbing and twitching.

“Oh, I’ll enjoy this!--” Stated the assailant and stood up, walking around Scarlet’s prone body, positioning themselves so they were standing over her. The thick, throbbing cock, with beads of sticky pre-cum already leaking from its urethra, loomed above the captain’s face threateningly. “--Let’s make sure there are no interruptions…” And, just like that, the door came to a close with a muffled hiss.

With that, the Impostor knelt down, slapping their cock against Scarlet’s face, who gasped and pressed her legs against one another, as if squeezing at her own quim in an attempt to stimulate herself. She was, currently, very, very aroused, and she would only get more and more horny, as a result of the cock lain over her.

“Come on, bitch, lets cork that throat of yours - you’ve been too chatty!” Exclaimed the Impostor and probed at Scarlet’s full lips with their bulging cockhead. The captain did not struggle - her body was absolutely unable to move on its own, as her mind’s commands were being overwritten in favour of the unfathomable lust that had set her loins ablaze and had clouded her vision. The Futa knew - they had seen it many times.

Scarlet’s lips parted and her mouth slowly took in a third of the Impostor’s massive cock, and it felt really, really good. The villain grunted and moaned as the captain’s tongue started twirling around the thick, vascular shaft, sneaking in the space between the curled foreskin, stimulating the assailant pleasantly.

“Yeah, you fucking whore, that’s it, that’s it…--” Mumbled the Futa, letting go of their penis and placing their hands at the sides of Scarlet’s neck “--But you’ve got a lot more dick to swallow.” Informed the villain and thrust their hips forward, shoving their girthy cock deep down the captain’s throat.

A loud moan of pure bliss escaped the naked pretender as their balls dragged along Scarlet’s face. There was a vulgarly pronounced bulge in the captain’s elegant, thin neck, and the woman was currently moaning, sending the vibrations of her vocal cords all over the dick stuffed down her throat, making the Futa feel even better. Scarlet’s hands reached up to her neck and hovered over it, as if she was uncertain what to do.

The Futa groaned and pulled their hips back, the wet, slurping sound making their cock feel even harder than it already was, and then shoved it back in, with as much force as could be mustered. Scarlet gagged and moaned, making sounds so lewd they made the assailant feel as if the end was nigh.

“You’re such a good fuckin’ cocksucker!--” Mockingly complimented the impostor, doubling over and wrapping their lips around one of the pink nipples, nibbling on it and sucking. The villain let go of the captain’s neck and grabbed a hold of the sides of her chest, using that as a way to propel themselves into a faster set of thrusts. “--Let’s-- Let’s fucking see how good you gulp it down!” Growled the Impostor and slammed themselves into Scarlet’s face.

Their big, heavy ball-sack left the otherwise silent Navigation chamber with a loud slapping sound, which was accompanied by gagging coming from the captain, as the assailant’s scrotum scrunched up, and convulsed, shooting out its spunk into the woman’s stomach, directly. The villain felt their own body trembling, and they lost all semblance of control, biting down hard on the nipple in their mouth.

Scarlet’s throat felt much tighter their girthy cock was blasting its jizz down into it, and soon a warm wetness found itself spreading over the Futa’s crotch, while the captain kept gagging, slurping and splurting liquids out of her mouth and nose all over her own face and the Impostor’s private parts.

“Damn bitch, you nasty!--” Exclaimed the villain as they pulled their cock out of her throat and shot out a pair of smaller streak of jizz over the woman’s chest. The Futa’s whole shaft was covered in their own goop, as was their crotch and Scarlet’s face. “--You give good head, but you suck at swallowing the juice!” Concluded the assailant and stood up.

The captain was a mess. Her pretty face was slathered in thick, frothy cum that had gone through one too many tunnels, her eyes were leaking a steady stream of tears, and she was coughing up semen. That did not take away from how attractive she was - if anything, it made her appearance even harder to resist.

Her thin waistline, her thick thighs, child bearing hips, supple breasts, long legs, squeezed together to somewhat stimulate her undoubtedly sopping pussy - that was incredibly arousing to the virile Impostor.

“Hopefully, your cunt’s gonna like the taste of cum...” Muttered the villain and grabbed a hold of Scarlet’s legs and pushed them up until they were almost parallel to her torso. The sight of the incredible cameltoe, which looked as if it was actually painful, riled the Futa up enough to where they were going to absolutely brutalize her.

The nails dug into the fabric and ripped it off, uncovering a leaky pussy that had been waxed very recently. It was a tight-lipped, fresh cunt that was so moist it looked as if it were made of latex, and as if it was stickier than honey. And it also smelled like a wonderful honeypot. Even though they had just ejaculated, the Futa felt an incredible stiffness in their loins, and their cock was so hard, it was throbbing so gruesomely, it felt as if it had become even more swollen and had grown a tad bigger than usual. And it hurt.

“Damn…” Awe stricken with lust, with desire they had not felt in a long time, the Impostor found themselves grabbing hold of their cock with a savagery unmatched by even the most unhinged individuals and aligned the engorged tip with the leaky cunt. The assailant was trembling in anticipation, their whole body quivering, as if they were stricken with a most vicious fever.

The girthy cock prodded at the silky pussy lips, giving them a kiss that was unreasonably gentle. The thick shaft slowly parted the folds leading into Scarlet’s womanhood, and all of the glans sank within. The Impostor, in unison with the captain, moaned loudly, each feeling the other’s genitals meld with one another. That was as far as the tender approach would go.

“I’ll fucking--” The naked pretender interrupted themselves as they adjusted their body, grabbed Scarlet’s legs by the underside of her knees, and rammed their fat cock inside, going balls deep with one thrust. That made them moan in pleasure so loudly it was almost a scream. The sensation was unlike anything they had felt before. It was tight, unbearably tight, and it was squeezing with such great power that it felt as if it was trying its damndest to milk as much cum as possible out of their saggy gonads.

Scarlet was moaning and wailing in her ecstasy, the slight bulge in her stomach making the whole thing even more erotic and exciting. Burying their face in the captain’s bosom, the Impostor groaned as they moved ever-so-slightly, adjusting their cock’s position by a tiny margin. Scarlet’s tongue was hanging out of her gaping mouth and her eyes were crossed, as drool and cum leaked from between her luscious lips.

The Futa pulled back, feeling their balls rubbing first against the fabric around Scarlet’s large ass, then against the shaft of their own cock. The wet, slick noise that the drool and cum covered shaft made as it moved out of the tight little pussy was raunchy, but what was raunchier was the look of sorrow on the captain’s face, as if she was incredibly disappointed and distraught by the fact the Impostor was pulling their dick out.

When most of the girthy cock was no longer engulfed by the hot, humid wonder of Scarlet’s sticky pussy, the Impostor started thrusting hard, going in and going out within a single second, groaning and panting in pleasure, gasping for breath. The captain wailed in bliss, her hands grasping at her breasts and pinching her nipples, roughly playing with the funbags. The wet slapping of the heavy ball-sack against her round ass provided a pleasant sound that was almost like a metronome, serving to remind the Impostor, who was losing themselves in their ecstasy, at what rate to thrust.

“Yeah-- Oh man--” The villain uttered in between their gasping and panting, feeling their balls weigh down, their cock swell up even more. “--You’re such a breeding slut-- Damn, your pussy doesn’t wanna let go--” The Futa groaned as they felt their climax approaching. These women, everyone on board of ‘the Skeld’, seemed to be some kind of bred-for-sex individuals. Shame the Impostor would not get to try out Blue, but there were, still, eight others.

Those thoughts, however, were thrown to the back of their mind, as the main thing became cumming. They threw themselves off of their rhythm and started pumping as fast as they could, their hips moving almost on their own. The wailing and whining of Scarlet grew into screams of absolute delectation, while the assailant’s grunts shifted into full on growls.

The feeling was incredible. The Impostor felt as though their gruesome cock was a jackhammer, ravaging the captain’s womb, widening it nicely so that it would have enough room to accommodate all their seed. She would be bred like a mare, and she would only be there for the Futa’s amusement, and to continue their bloodline.

“Yes, you bitch! Take it--” Screamed the villain, and, one last time, they pulled out all of their pulsating, throbbing shaft, slathered in Scarlet’s juices, her drool and their own cum and rammed it as deep as it could, feeling it slam against the captain’s womb and distend its walls, feeling her body quiver against their own - the sensation, the emotion was incredible.

The Impostor’s heavy, saggy ball-sack clenched, their testicles hugging the base of their cock tightly, as the girthy member felt as if it was about to burst. The cum thrashing through their urethra was so hot, so thick, so densely packed that it hurt as it jet out out of their piss-slit and splattered against Scarlet’s womb, with such incredible force that, for a moment, the bulge in the woman’s stomach grew larger, as if it were a condom ballooning as ejaculate filled it, though her future was not much different from being just that.

A loud roar, accompanied by a delighted scream, filled the Navigation chamber, drowning out all other sounds. The throbbing cock gushed out the frothy cum at a rate enough to fill a pint in less than five seconds. The Fura felt themselves growing weak, as if they were being drained, but the pleasure that they were experiencing was more than enough to make them forget any semblance of concern they could have.

Scarlet’s trembling body went limp, and, even after the nerve wracking orgasm, the Futa was still hard. Though that would have to be dealt with in another manner, as time was running out. The doors were going to open soon, they could tell, and the position had to be assumed. The villain pulled their painfully throbbing cock out of the captain’s utterly ruined pussy, and a wet, sloppy slurp echoed through the now silent, safe for frantic breathing, Navigation chamber.

Splayed on the floor, Scarlet’s vacant eyes were looking at the ceiling. That was that, she would not longer trouble the Impostor. If anything, she would now help them. The villain put their suit back on, and slid into their role.


	6. III

The seven of them stood around the table in the center of the Cafeteria, again. The mood was even more somber than before, because now everyone who had voted against blue in their previous meeting knew that they had been wrong, and that they had killed an innocent person. Scarlet was currently laying on one of the beds in the Medical Bay, her body ravaged by the Futa, her garments thoroughly ripped and her mind gone.

No one was looking to speak up. Esmeralda was still in shock, or so it seemed. Lavender was not saying anything. Pumpkin, Canary and Mocha were looking down at their feet, crushed by the realisation that they had taken part in the murder of an innocent woman, and that now, another one, had lost their life because of their mistake.

“We need to decide what to do.” Announced the voluptuous woman, rubbing her arm. That made her large breasts jiggle slightly.

“Simple. Everyone says where they were, and what they did, then we figure out who is likely to have done it.” Said Lavender, shrugging her shoulders.

“Well, okay.--” Mumbled Canary. “--I, ugh, I was in Electrical. Then the emergency happened, and I went to Admin to fix it, but I… I didn’t know the code, so Onyx came and fixed it. I also saw Lavender. Then, the two left, and the doors closed.” She explained.

“So, you were stuck in Admin for most of it?--” Asked Rosea, and the mechanic just nodded. She was not interested in talking all that much, it seemed. “--Alright, then. Esmeralda - tell us what you did.” Urged the voluptuous woman, facing the lithe navigator.

“I was in Navigation with the cap. When the emergency took place, she told me to go take a look at O2, while she would go to Admin. I left and was almost at O2, when the thing was fixed. I saw Rosea and Mocha in there. Then the doors closed, and I ran over to Navigation. I…--” She quieted down. “--I think I heard the cap… Scarlet moaning. Then… Then the doors opened.” Spoke Esmeralda. She had completely lost her quippy tone from the first meeting, and was now mostly droning on about what had transpired.

Onyx made a mental note of this. The only person with Scarlet had been Esmeralda. When the doors were closed, Esmeralda said she was locked outside of Navigation, but it could have been that she shut the door and did what she did to Scarlet. Then, she pretended to be hurt by it. But then, who would have done those things to Marble? It did not add up.

“Thank you. I suppose I am next…--” Rosea sighed. “--I did a download in Weapons, then I went to do a download in Shields, but the emergency occurred. I rushed over and typed in the code - that’s when Mocha came over - after which the crisis was averted. But the doors closed shortly thereafter, sealing me and Mocha inside for around ten minutes.” The voluptuous woman explained and turned to regard Pumpkin. The cook did not respond. She was still looking at her feet, head bowed down in shame.

“Pumpkin?” Voiced Canary, and the cook perked up.

“Oh? Oh!--” She seemed to connect the dots. “--I’m sorry. I was in here, most of the time. When the sirens started blaring, I started walking to O2, but remembered that there was a code involved, and I don’t know the code, so I just went back to the Cafeteria. Then the doors closed.” Mumbled Pumpkin and lowered her head again, as if a great shame was weighing down upon her.

“I see. Lavender, if you wi--”

“I fueled the Lower Engine because our engineer was no longer on board. I then went to unlock the Reactor manifolds in Reactor. Then I moved towards Admin to input the code, but Onyx got there before me. I saw her with Canary, then went back towards Reactor, to start it - lots of things are functioning at a lower efficiency, but I got locked in Lower Engine by the doors. Onyx was stuck between Reactor and Security, I think.” Reported Lavender and nodded towards her crewmates, turning to regard Mocha.

“Yeah, I was in Communications. Was trying to contact a clean-up vessel, to come fix this up, figure out who the Futa was and get us out of here. Went to O2 to deal with the emergency, and then I got locked in with Rosea.--” Said Mocha. The short Communications specialist regarded each of the women for a few seconds, and then faced Onyx. “--And you?”

“I went to Security and watched the cameras. Ran over to Admin when the emergency hit, after which I rushed back to Security, but got locked out between Upper and Lower Engine. Lavender was in Lower Engine.--” She stopped for a moment. “--I took a look at the cameras and saw Esmeralda looking at Navigation. Canary was leaving Admin, Rosea and Mocha were leaving O2. Lavender went into Reactor.”

“Wait, you mean to tell us you’ve been at cams all this time and you didn’t see shit?” Asked Esmeralda, leaning on the table. Onyx nodded.

“Why were you looking at Navigation? Shouldn’t you have gone in?” Drawled Lavender, cocking her head to the side.

“Are you saying it was me?” Inquired Esmeralda.

“No, but your actions are suspicious.” Explained Lavender.

“What the-- You bitch! I wouldn--”

“Ladies, please!--” Rosea raised her voice and the two stopped. Everyone looked at her. “--Look, I know this is beyond difficult. I, myself, am not having the best of times. But we must be civil! What do we know? We know everyone has some kind of alibi, except Esmeralda. I’m not saying we throw her out, but, just… Just consider it, okay?” Her words resonated with Onyx. The Security guard felt worried about it. That whole thing made no sense - how would Esmeralda be the Futa, when, clearly, she had been with Scarlet, in Navigation, back when Marble had gotten mentally murdered?

But, then, who could it have been? It seemed as though it was impossible. Unless there were two of them, rather than one, but that, too, was not in the realm of what was possible. After all, Marble had only found one sample that was inadequate.

“Lavender’s got a point though. I mean, Esmeralda was really backtalking the cap last meeting.” Pitched in Mocha, with her own observations.

“I wasn’t--”

“Oh, I remember that!” Perked up Canary and raised her finger, as if to illustrate that she did, indeed, remember.

“Look, we’re not going to just vote Esmeralda off, right?” Onyx asked, moving her visor from person to person. No one replied.

The voting began. Everyone cast their votes, Onyx included. Three votes to not throw anybody out. Onyx, Canary and Rosea. Three votes to throw Esmeralda out. Pumpkin, Lavender and Mocha. One vote to throw Lavender out. Esmeralda. The tie meant that no one would get ejected. That made Onyx feel less guilty. She had not killed another person.

“Well, I’ll be off to keep trying to contact the cleanup crew. You folks make sure the ship don’t fall apart, and that no one gets fucked to death.” Mocha announced, looking at Esmeralda when she said the last part of her statement, and left, going down to Storage. Lavender moseyed off towards the Medical Bay.

“I’ll follow her and I’ll show you it isn’t me! It’s probably her, trying to frame me like that!” Growled Esmeralda as she did just that and walked after Lavender. Canary wobbled off down towards Storage, most likely intent on getting herself back in Electrical.

“I’ll… I’ll go after Lavender and Esmeralda. I trust you two, so… Don’t… Don’t get fucked!” Said Pumpkin and ran off towards the Medical Bay. That left Onyx in the Cafeteria with Rosea.

The two remained quiet for a while. Rosea was probably thinking of some kind of manoeuvre, something to do that would expose the Impostor, or maybe some way to prevent the villain from laying their hands on anyone else. Onyx, on the other hand, was feeling uncertain as to what to do. She had spent a while on the Security Cameras, looking at everything, trying to make sure nothing was going wrong, but, then something did go wrong, and she could not tell what had happened.

That tormented her greatly. Of course, the great Security Expert, a specialist in the art of keeping this secure! But not today, apparently. The ship was anything but secure, and it had not been such from the moment of its departure. She shook her head dejectedly and figured the best course of action would be to stick together with Rosea, so that the Impostor would be unable to openly attack them.

“Thanks for doing my tasks for me.--” Onyx spoke, and the voluptuous woman turned to regard her. “--I say we don’t, you know, split up, otherwise bad stuff might happen. You’re level headed, and, you know, seeing as both Scarlet and Marble were also quite capable of working under pressure, and they got… Taken out, I guess… You might be the next target.” Reasoned the Security Expert.

“You make a convincing argument. Though, how do I know it was not you?--” Onyx felt her blood pressure drop, for a moment, and was about to object, but Rosea raised her hand. “--Just a hypothetical, of course. Let’s stick together.”

“You had me worried more than I was, for a moment.--” Muttered Onyx and shook her head. “--Well, I suppose we might need to check on Navigation. The ship won’t drive itself, not unless we set it in that mode, and that’d mean I’d need to be present on Weapons to deal with any asteroids that might threaten to crash into us. Then--”

“I think we should first go to Electrical, divert some power to Shields - after all, you and me both saw that they’re at fifty percent capacity.” Interrupted Rosea and cocked her head to the side. Onyx nodded.

“I kinda forgot about that. What with all the bad stuff happening, I’m… I wasn’t trained for this!” Complained the Security Expert and sighed heavily. Rosea gave a shrug of her shoulders and pointed towards the corridor connecting the Cafeteria and Storage.

“Neither was I. Let’s do it, shall we?” Offered the voluptuous woman, and they started walking in that direction. Onyx was throwing glances all over, trying to spot anything out of the ordinary, anything that might indicate something had happened. Admin was empty, and they just passed by.

Then, everything went dark. The sound of the lights turning off, simultaneously, had the effect a knife would when pressed against a balloon. Onyx reached out, her hands grasping to find Rosea, and she did feel something soft between her fingers.

“Rosea, are you there?” She called out.

“Y--Yes, please-- Let go…” The other woman pleaded, her voice sounding very, very unlike what it was just a moment ago. It was somewhere between a whine and a moan. Onyx retracted her limb and felt her cheeks grow flushed. She had probably touched something that she should not have.

“Sorry, I got worried for a moment.--” The Security Expert apologised and moved her right hand to touch the wall, so as to not lose her way and to avoid bumping into anything. “--It’s only lights out, right?” Tentatively asked Onyx, and got a ‘hmpf’ in response.

“Sounds like it. Engines are operational, no sirens, nothing else. It’s just the lights.--” Confirmed Rosea, giving another ‘umph’ afterwards. The Security Expert grew a tad worried - why was she making those sounds? “--Can I… Can I hold onto you? I can’t see anything, and I almost fell over twice, already.”

“Oh, of course!” Onyx was relieved that it was such a mundane issue. She reached out, carefully, slowly, and felt something soft with her fingers again. Then, her hand was taken hold of by another hand, Rosea’s, and a sigh of relief came from next to her.

“That’s better.--” Muttered the voluptuous woman, her voice slowly returning to its calmer state from a while ago. “--Still going to Electrical, though, right?” She asked, and Onyx nodded. Though, after that, she realized that her companion could not see her nodding.

“Yes, to Electrical. Lights ought to get fixed by the time we get there, since Canary is in there, but in case they aren’t… Well, we could fix them ourselves, right?” Mused the Security Expert as she slowly started walking in the direction, closely followed by Rosea.

The hum of the engines was only made more eerie by the absence of light, and, with the situation they were currently in, Onyx felt as though this was far worse than it would have normally been. Because imagining what horrors lurked in the dark was frightening, but knowing that there was, truly, a horror lurking in the dark - that was terrifying. It made her feel as if her heart would burst from its rapid beating against her ribcage, made her feel as though there was a desert in her mouth, made her hear all kinds of evil things, even if there were none.

The same was probably true for Rosea, who was gasping faintly, and Onyx could hear that her breathing was uneven. She was squeezing her hand tightly, with almost too much force, and it was evident that the darkness had also truly frightened her.

Then, they heard a series of muffled banging against metal, approaching from somewhere to their right. That clanging grew louder as it moved, coming closer to them, the source of the sound positioning itself right ahead of them, somewhere in Storage. Onyx could not see anything, she could not tell what it was that was making these noises. She let go of Rosea’s hand and put up her arms, like fists, and swung at the air in front of them.

She realized she had screamed when the sound became fainter, going to their Left, either towards Admin or the corridor between Storage and Shields. Onyx was shaking violently, there was a lump in her throat, her eyes were so widely opened they were probably bigger than her visor and she felt as though there were thorns under her feet.

“What the--” Onyx made to speak, but the clanging stopped, and suddenly there was silence, safe for the heavy gasping of Rosea from somewhere next to the Security Expert. Silence, of course, meant that the whirr of the engines was present, though she had abstracted herself from it. “--Rosea, are you okay?” Asked Onyx, reaching out with her left arm.

“Yes...” The other woman answered, but the manner of speech she utilized was unfitting for their current predicament. She almost moaned when she uttered it - in fact, her statement sounded more like a moan than a proper word. 

“Come on, take my hand, we gotta get to Electrical ASAP!” Urged Onyx and was pleased when she felt Rosea manage to find her hand in the darkness. The pair set off, at a reasonable, for people who could not see, speed, towards their destination.

They bumped into some crates and barrels, but, other than startling them slightly and incentivizing them to let loose a couple of curses, that achieved little in the way of slowing them down. They made it to the corridor, and then they touched their way around until they made it to Electrical.

“Canary?” Called out Onyx. In here, the darkness was as prevalent as it had been before, but, even when the lights were on, it was quite dim in Electrical. That made the Security Expert think that Canary, who was, supposedly, in here, would have had no issue with turning the lights back on.

“Who’s there?” Asked a voice identical to that of the Mechanic, making Onyx feel a bit of relief. Canary was present, and seemed to be unharmed.

“It’s Onyx and Rosea. What’s up with the lights?”

“What?” Canary retorted with a question of her own, as if she was unaware of the fact that they were, currently, in complete darkness.

“The lights - they’re turned off.” Informed Onyx and felt a tug at her hand - Rosea was headed somewhere, deeper into Electrical. She might have been planning on fixing the lights.

“Oh, they are? That explains why it got harder to see. I’ll fix ‘em in a moment, I gotta calibrate the distributor, it’s messing with the--”

“You were doing something else? Canary, this is an emergency - there’s a Futa, prowling through the ship, literally killing us. If we can’t see, how can we protect ourselves?” Interrupted Onyx, berating the Mechanic.

“Sorry. It’s just-- It’s always dark here, so-- I couldn’t tell--”

“That’s… That’s alright, Canary. The lights were on, and yet two of us got… Attacked.” Interjected Rosea, and her statement was accompanied by the click of a button. A creak sounded, and a set of small green light bulbs was uncovered.

Onyx allowed Rosea to work in silence. Canary was also, presumably, doing whatever she was doing - calibrating the distributor - but that did not jive that well with the Security Expert. Was the Mechanic still unaware of how dire their current situation was?

It took the voluptuous woman a few minutes to deal with the lights, but, after getting done with that, the luminescence returned to ‘the Skeld’, and everything was visible again. 

“Thank you, Rosea.” Onyx said as she started walking deeper into Electrical. She had to divert power to Shields, and, seeing as things were only going to get worse, they had to do everything they could to keep the ship functional.

The Security Expert spotted Canary, buried in the machinery of the ship, her upper body almost entirely buried in the section dedicated to the distributor. A thought crossed Onyx’ mind, a question as to whether the Mechanic had been calibrating that same distributor fifteen or so minutes ago, and had used it as her alibi. Would it not be finished by now?

She opted to keep that to herself, and waltzed over to the corner, took off the plate on the wall and found the gage that discerned where power was going. She pushed up the one corresponding to Shields and put the plate back on.

“Stay safe, Canary. We’re off to Shields.” Said Rosea as Onyx approached her, and the two left Electrical. They were silent on their way through Storage, but, as soon as they got to the corridor leading into Shields, the Security Guard perked up. She had remembered something..

“Remember that loud noise we heard?--” Asked Onyx, looking at Rosea and slowing down. The voluptuous woman nodded. “--It went off in this direction, didn’t it?” That had almost completely escaped her mind, but now that they were headed towards Shields, they were bound to see if anything had happened.

“Mocha…” Whispered Rosea, and Onyx’ eyes widened. She rushed towards the corridor, followed by the voluptuous woman, and rounded the corner, only to lay her eyes upon another horrible vision.

Mocha, sprawled on the floor, her suit ripped up, and her body quivering, covered in that horrible, white goop.


	7. IIIs

The Impostor hurriedly dashed through, making as much noise as possible, so as to make it known that someone was moving about. Scaring the crew even more would be a perfect solution to some of the problems currently looming over the villain’s shoulder. Having turned the lights off, and knowing that it was likely they would not get fixed for a long, long time, the Futa was certainly going to have a large enough window of opportunity to get rid of another one of the sexy ladies on board.

There it was, the doorway leading into Communications, and, beyond it, probably sat down in her chair, was Mocha. The Impostor slid through and got a good look at her, knowing they would remain completely unnoticed, unless they made a sound, of course. The short girl was so incredibly shapely, it left the Futa’s cock stiffening as soon as they laid their eyes on that massive, unreasonable rear.

It should not have been physically possible, in all honesty, to have a rump that large, considering how tall she was, but there it was, a testament to the biological possibilities of humanity. The thoughts of the Impostor were already clouded with lust, but they remained relatively level headed. No room for errors, as that could spell doom for them.

While undoing their suit, the villain took a second glance at Communications. The room was on the smaller side, among the smallest three on the entire ship, but that could have been owed up to the fact that it was so cramped with machinery. Three desks, one on each wall, excluding the one now behind the Impostor, each adorned with a massive monitor, displaying information that was nigh-impossible for the villain to understand, not without the proper training, which they were not interested in getting anytime soon.

What they were interested in, however, was that ass, filling out the seat so well that it appeared as if it was made to accommodate those fleshy pillows. The Futa licked their lips and wrapped their left hand’s fingers around their stiffening shaft, giving it a good rub. The scent was spreading through the room, and it carried, with it, the pheromones that would set Mocha’s pussy on fire.

Beads of pre-cum, already formed at the distended tip of the Futa’s cock, rolled down, giving it a sheen that would remain unnoticed by the soon-to-be victim, as the darkness was so viscous it left no possibilities for any observation to be performed. The Impostor, of course, had the necessary hardware to remain capable of seeing in the pitch-black of the lightless vessel, and they could appreciate the majestic stature of their thick shaft.

Then, a gasp came from ahead of them. Mocha moved a bit, as if adjusting herself, but, a second after stopping, she did it again. That was a sign that the effects of the Impostor’s pheromones were already affecting the Communication Specialist, and it was the equivalent of the lights changing from red to green.

"Feeling rowdy?" Inquired the villain and reached out, placing their clawed hands on Mocha's neck.

"Wha--" The short girl made to spin the chair around and get a better look at the individual whose fingers were wrapped around her neck, but the Impostor squeezed tightly, stopping her.

"Now, now, I thought you did communication. It's impolite to not answer." Growled the villain and dug their claws into the fabric of Mocha's suit, ripping it while simultaneously releasing the woman.

"You bitch! You'll get what's coming to you!" Cried out Mocha as she attempted to get off the chair, now that the Impostor had let go of her. The Futa was inclined to believe that it would be very difficult for the Communication Specialist to escape, or even resist, now that her outfit was ripped up at a vital point, and they allowed her to stand up.

"Feisty!--" Exclaimed the Impostor, grinning as the woman in front of them looked around blindly, grasping at the desk behind her, trying to not lose her footing. She was not getting far, even if the Futa let her go. "--But your tune'll change." Slyly stated the villain and put their hands behind their head while thrusting their hips towards Mocha.

Their cock bounced alluringly, spraying some beads of pre-cum onto the chair and the technically blind Communications Specialist. The grin spreading over the Impostor’s obscured lips only grew more and more vicious. The screens did not throw out much light, almost none at all, due to health concerns for the eyes of their users, and that only made things worse for Mocha, in this moment, at least.

She fumbled, moving about, but the Futa’s pheromones had gotten into her, and were slowly spreading through her body, setting her genitals on fire with desire. The Impostor’s pre-cum, droplets of which were clinging to Mocha’s suit, was also accelerating the process. The villain knew that it would take a long while for the other crewmates to fix the lights. No one was used to trudging about in the darkness. That time would be plentiful, when it came to enjoying the great peach currently wobbling in front of them.

"I’ll..." Muttered Mocha, but her words failed her, as if she was struggling to breathe. Her lust was growing, evident by the fact her legs were rubbing close together. She was panting, gasping, overwhelmed by great arousal.

"You’ll...?--" Asked the Impostor, making a step closer, keeping their pelvis forward, so that their engorged cock could be the closest thing to Mocha that there was. Its smell was getting carried through the chamber, no doubt infiltrating the woman’s nostrils and sending her into a frenzied lust. "You’ll do what? Suck my cock?"

At the mention of that word, Mocha almost jumped. It looked as if she had been startled, but the Futa suspected that a chill had ran up her spine. Wrapping their left hand’s fingers around the base of their impressive phallus, the villain made another step closer to the woman and placed their other hand on her head.

"Your… No, I--"

"You sure about that?" Interrupted the Impostor, pushing down. Unsurprisingly, Mocha allowed herself to be brought down to her knees. After all, it was more than likely that her legs had become wobbly before the word cock had even been spoken. Right now, her mouth was definitely watering at the prospect of wrapping around a slab of meat.

"I..." She started, as if to refute that, to deny, but then the Futa slightly pushed their long penis, resulting in its slapping against Mocha’s visor. She would have been able to see the outline, at least, of that girthy cockhead, the engorged glans, the leaky pre-cum.

"You wanna suck it. Take off your headgear and give it a nice lick." Urged the Impostor and felt a great triumph as Mocha’s hands slowly rose and started removing her helmet. It was a slow process, as there was still a measure of uncertainty in the woman’s movements, indicative of her willpower fighting against the insane desire brewing in her body.

The Impostor was not totally invested in getting a blowjob, and, by the looks of things, they would have to wait a lot longer until Mocha finally decided to start sucking. As a result of that, the villain made a simple decision - not to bother with it. Pushing the woman forward, which led into her falling on her back, the Futa let go of their cock and put their hands on Mocha’s waist.

"Wha--"

"If you’re gonna be so slow, I ain’t gonna deal with you!" Exclaimed the Impostor and proceeded to turn Mocha around, making her lay on her stomach. That massive peach was now on display, and the Futa felt their mouth watering.

"Wait…--" Muttered the woman as the Villain went on to run their fingers over the soft, almost identical to jelly surface of her buttcheeks. She tried to roll over, though the Impostor could not tell why... Not that it really mattered. "Let me--" Mocha tried to speak, but was interrupted for the Nth time when the Futa pushed her down, by placing a hand on her back.

"Just quiet down, will ya, you chatty, fuckin' bitch?" The Impostor finished their statement by slapping their girthy cock against the bountiful booty that was so seductively sticking out before them. The sound echoed through the room and left tingling skipping over the surface of the Futa's skin, as the jiggle of the large rump gave them a most unique sensation.

Mocha was quite unusual. Her ass was overwhelmingly large, and it seemed to be so massive that it threatened to rip through the tight suit, trying to keep it from being totally uncovered before the horny Futa, that there was barely anything left to the imagination. Shapely, firm, yet soft, it was the ass of a champion, and, not only that, but Mocha's hips were also wide enough to stop her from comfortably fitting in most ordinary chairs with armrests.

The Communication Specialist had stopped resisting and was just panting heavily now, her mind no doubt jumbled by the intense pheromone attack it was trying, and failing, to withstand. The Futa's cock grew so engorged they could feel the fabric of the suit dragging against their veins. That, they decided, would not do.

Their hands slid over the round ass, pushing them together, as the Impostor mouthed silent gasps in astonishment, and then they dug their nails in, tearing through the suit, ripping off chunks of fabric, until Mocha's rear was now laid bare before the Villain. The warmth of her skin, the silky smoothness, the sensation of their shaft just sinking under its own weight, those things left the Impostor feeling themselves fall into a rut. They just had to fuck!

The Impostor took a hold of their shaft, with one hand, and pulled back a bit, aligning their engorged cockhead with Mocha’s asshole, while, using their other hand, they spread the massive glutes apart. There, from between the impressive rear’s cheeks, peeked a tiny anus that appeared to have been scarcely used.

The Futa prodded at the orifice with their what's tip, slathering it with their pre-cum, barely able to hold themselves back from going in dry… Though, when they thought about it now, the Villain found themselves wondering why were they doing it as if this was a courteous first date's session of lovemaking.

"Try not to bite your tongue." Menacingly urged the Impostor as they pushed their cock's swollen glands into the woman's anus, which elicited a loud moan from the victim. Mocha's hands reached behind herself, as if she was about to try and swat the assertive Futa away, but all she accomplished was to lay them on top of her grand asscheeks and resume her gasping and panting, now accompanied by sensual moans that only elevated the Villain's need to greater heights.

"No--" She managed to sneak in between them, but whatever her plea was going to be ended up cut off by the Impostor, as they buried their meat rod deeper into her ass.

The feeling was superb. It was so, so tight, utterly incomparable to the pussies of either Marble or Scarlet, that the Futa felt as if it was milking their cock, or at least trying to, and that was something they had not felt before. Even if it was only halfway in, the Villain's shaft was forcing its way deeper into Mocha's rear than any other penis she had ever taken up the ass, and she was feeling far better than any man's dick could have made her feel, and the Impostor was willing to bet.

Though, at this moment, neither of them was interested in anything other than continuing their copulation. The Futa's cock was so girthy, they needed to constantly pull back and push it back in, just to be able to shove it a little deeper, all the while Mocha's moans made them want to rail her as hard as possible. The pressure in the Impostor's phallus was so great it almost hurt to just be as erect as they were, so great was their need, but the sensation of the Communication Specialist's ass spreading around and accepting the viciously distended member was more than enough to alleviate that discomfort.

“Come on, you bitch, open up!” Hissed the Impostor and readjusted themselves, placing their hands on Mocha’s huge asscheeks, and straddled her legs. Now, the Villain had more leverage to plunge their throbbing cock as deep as it would go inside that colossal rump.

With that, the Futa pulled back, feeling the weight of their dangling testes slap against the underside of their phallus, which brought about the thought of all the cum currently stored inside flooding the woman currently underneath them. Then, the Impostor shoved their pulsing shaft into Mocha’s plump, round ass. It slid in, as if it were a plug going into a socket, it felt as if it was meant to be there.

Mocha yowled in pleasure, her senses overwhelmed by the brutal inserting of the Impostor’s thick shaft, and she appeared to be trying, subconsciously, to arch her back and throw her head rearward. She had come from just her ass, figured the Villain, and their pleased smile only grew wider as they pulled back, feeling the walls of flesh clenching around it, stimulating them to no end.

The Futa started pumping earnestly, sliding their cock in and out of the Communication Specialist’s rear. Their hands roughly grasped the massive asscheeks and started groping them, pushing them together to increase the friction generated by the inner folds of the victim’s orifice.

It was incredible. The elation the Impostor felt as that massive ass allowed itself to be kneaded like dough, as the girthy shaft plowed into Mocha’s anus and widened it so it would better accommodate the vicious phallus, the great power that the Villain wielded, it all made them feel as if they had reached the peaks of pleasure.

“You fucking bitch!--” They cursed and, feeling the high, slapped the bubbly butt they were currently tearing apart with their cock. The jiggle, the moan, the sensation, as well as the bruise that started forming as soon as their hand was off the soft ass-flesh, left the Futa with an incredible sensation of accomplishment. That had felt far better than they had anticipated.

They slowed down and pushed themselves up on their legs, after which they pushed Mocha forward, forcing her to raise her ass up in the air. It was all well and good to fuck her while she was laying on the floor, but it was far more enjoyable to stand while doing the fucking - after all, that was how they could put power into their thrusts.

“Yeah! Come on, moan, you slut!” Hollered the Impostor and slapped the bountiful rear that was jiggling violently with each of their motions. The lewd, wet sound of their bodies colliding, the gasping and moaning of Mocha, the sensation of their ball-sack slapping against the woman’s thick thighs - all those things coalesced into an amalgamation of great ecstasy that drove the Futa’s cock into what could only be described as overdrive.

The skin felt so taut, it felt as if it had grown at least three inches, it hurt, and yet it felt so unbelievably good that they just could not stop thrusting their hips into Mocha’s ass. Normally, the Futa would want to ejaculate into the victim’s vagina, so as to impregnate them as soon as possible, but, considering how good it felt to plow the Communications Specialist’s ass, they were prone to make an exception. The cum would still be inside her, and it would still turn her into a mindless cocksleeve - there was nothing to worry about.

Growling fiendishly, the Impostor grasped at Mocha’s hips and gave a last few thrusts, so strong and vicious that, were they not overwhelmed by their lust, they would have gotten worried about ripping the skin off their cock. The Futa felt their balls churning, the cum travelling up their urethra, and flexed their pelvic floor muscles, in a futile attempt to stifle the eruption and prolong the pleasure with just a second.

A loud roar of ecstasy filled the chamber as the Impostor came inside Mocha, filling up her ass with so much baby batter that it made them feel wasteful. Their shaft twitched and throbbed, shooting out rope after rope, while the woman underneath just moaned and gasped like a common whore, not that she was any different, from this point onwards.

Sliding their cock out of the loosened asshole, which gaped widely and allowed some of their goopy cum to leak, splashing onto the floor with a very audible, raunchy sound, the Futa breathed a sigh of relief. Even now, their shaft was twitching, as if it was trying to shoot out more cum, but it was coming out empty. A few minutes, and they would be ready for another round, but, as things were, they had work to do.

“Good fuck, bitch. I’ll try that pussy next, after I turn all your crewmates into onaholes!” Said the Villain as they put their suit back on and disappeared into the darkness of the Skeld.


	8. IV

“I knew it was you, you dirty bitch!--” Esmeralda was fuming. Her scream was the first thing either of the crewmates heard when the meeting was called and they were assembled in the Cafeteria. The Navigator was pointing at Lavender while breathing heavily. “--It was you, I knew it!”

“No, it was not.” Answered the shorter woman, her monotonous voice betraying no emotion. Onyx did not like that this was starting off with such a great volatility. At that rate, they would not be able to discuss anything - they would have to shout over one another, and it was likely that they would not manage to convey any information about their movements.

“It is you! It’s you, you lying, filthy fucking piece of--”

“How can you know, Esmeralda? Tell us!” Interrupted Rosea, leaning against the table. She was doing a good job taking on the role of reason, but Onyx did not know if the voluptuous woman would be able to keep the meeting working.

“She--” For a moment, Esmeralda stuttered. That was a bad sign. It showed her uncertainty, and illustrated that her argument might be flawed. “--She turned the lights off just so she could get away from me!” The Navigator’s cries sounded loud and clear. There was no doubt in her voice, and yet that small pause, that stutter - it spoke volumes, at least to Onyx.

“I was there, too!” Added Pumpkin. Esmeralda turned to the cook, as if ready to reply with another shout, but, instead, simply nodded.

“Okay, how about we all tell one another where we were, so we can figure it out?” Tried Rosea, using the fact that Pumpkin had interjected with her whereabouts to segway into this. It would be more helpful than Esmeralda screaming at Lavender.

“Well, the three of us - me, Esmeralda and Pumpkin - were moving towards Reactor. That was my destination - I do not know about the two of them--”

“I was following yo--”

“Esmeralda, please! Don’t interrupt her. You’ll have time to give your side of events.” Intercepted Onyx. She was getting annoyed. While it was true that not everyone was capable of keeping it together in a stressful situation, she figured that they could, at least, try to remain sane. A measure of civility was necessary.

Esmeralda growled, but crossed her arms before her chest and quieted down.

“Please continue, Lavender.” Urged Onyx and receded as best she could. Lavender nodded to the Security Expert.

“As I was saying, I do not know about what the destinations of the two of them were, but we never made it to Reactor. Between Upper Engine and the crossing between Security and Reactor, the lights went out. I grasped at the wall as fast as I could. Esmeralda screamed ‘damn it you whore’ and I heard someone banging around. Then it quieted down. After a few minutes passed, I got concerned - Canary is usually in Electrical, she should have fixed the Lights, but they were still out. I figured I could start moving towards the location so I could fix the Lights, due to the fact there was a possibility that Canary could have gotten hit.--”

“You’re lying!” Exclaimed Esmeralda, garnering a few shushes. She cursed quietly and raised her hands in surrender.

“By the time I was in Lower Engine, the Lights came back on. Pumpkin was peeking from the corridor leading up to the crossing between Reactor and Security, holding onto the leftmost wall - like I had. Esmeralda was nowhere in sight.” Lavender finished and motioned for whoever wanted to speak next.

“She’s lying!” Bombastically announced Esmeralda, one more time. Onyx shook her head, but figured she would allow the Navigator to tell her side of the story. Pumpkin would confirm or deny it, seeing as she might be the key to this mess. But, the notion that Canary could be the Impostor suddenly took hold.

It was very convenient - she was always in Electrical. That was her alibi - she was in Electrical. Nothing really stopped her from leaving, doing those horrible things she did, and then going back to Electrical. And her absent mindedness could be just a front. She could have purposefully left the Lights off.

“Esmeralda, please, calm down!” Pleaded Rosea.

“How can I be calm when there’s this-- This piece of murderous, rapist shit on board, and none of you--”

“Please! Just tell us what happened. We can’t know you’re saying the truth, unless you tell us exactly what happened!” Rosea interrupted the Navigator and clasped her hands together, trying to underline the sincerity of her plea. A moment of silence passed, and, finally, Esmeralda sighed heavily.

“Alright. I see where you’re coming from, I guess.--” She exhaled and put her hands together, in front of her face. “--I ran after Lavender to prove it was her. Pumpkin followed us. The Lights went out when Lavender said they did, where she said we were, but everything after that is a lie. I heard banging to my left - which was where… Security is. It was as if something was moved. That’s when I got 2 and 2 together. It’s why she could do what she did! See, there’s vents all over the ship - and she jumped in one, then went out somewhere around Comms, then di-- She did whatever it was that she did to Mocha, and then back through the vent, into wherever she was!

“It’s how she got the Captain too! She always goes to Reactor, or at least says she does, but she actually just goes, hops in the ventilation system and walks to wherever she wants to be, and then fucking kills anyone she wants to!”

“That’s a false claim.” Stated Lavender, crossing her own arms in front of her chest.

“Yeah, right! And then, when the lights did come back on, I was between Security and Reactor, and I didn’t even see her! Pumpkin was ahead of me, so she’s safe, but that bitch was probably running off somewhere with her cock still in her hand! It’s her!” Exclaimed Esmeralda and slammed her hands down on the table.

Onyx knew about the ventilation systems, but she doubted they were big enough for anyone to fit through them, even Lavender. On top of that, it would not be possible. After all, she had… Well, she did not actually. She had not seen Lavender, when the doors got closed, prior to the events that transpired, leading up to Scarlet’s… Neutralization. Lavender had not even spoken - she had just knocked. Esmeralda seemed to be getting at something, and Onyx could not help but consider her words. Though they needed some more substantial proof.

“That’s… That might explain some things, but only if it were true.--” Rosea stated and sighed. She turned to the Cook. “--Pumpkin, it might be up to you. In any case, I was with Onyx the whole time. We went down towards Storage, but the Lights went out and we slowed down a bit. We did make it to Electrical and fixed the lighting. Canary was there, but, admittedly, she always sticks her head in the dimmest parts of the Chamber, she could have failed to notice the Lights going out…” Informed Rosea, with Onyx nodding to confirm that what the voluptuous woman was saying was true.

Pumpkin fiddled with her fingers for a moment. The silence was deafening, and, even though the whirr of the engines was everpresent, it could not drown out the horrible quiet. The Security Expert found herself needing to gulp down, as if there was something stuck in her throat.

“Well--” Muttered Pumpkin, looking at both Lavender and Esmeralda. “--I kinda want to trust someone here, but… It just doesn’t make sense, you guys. I want Esmeralda to be right, because I voted for Lavender last time, and I was certain she was the culprit, but… But I saw Lavender in Lower Engine. I saw her. It… It couldn’t have been her.” The Cook’s voice was very quiet, very uncertain, as if she was fighting back tears. Onyx felt herself growing short of breath, as she realized that people were truly bound to be affected by the events in a different manner.

It was not just the training they had. Lavender probably did not have training, but she was taking it very, very calmly. Even though she was being accused, her emotions did not show up for even a second. Esmeralda was incredibly angry. She supposedly had some training, but, apparently, the great certainty in her soul, that the culprit was, indeed, Lavender, had overwritten that learned predisposition to orderly conduct. Pumpkin was almost crying, because she had, probably, realized that she could have killed an innocent person. Being led on by the herd could have disastrous results.

Onyx’ heartbeat grew more and more rapid. Why was this happening?

“No… No, you’re not right!--” Snapped Esmeralda, turning to regard Pumpkin. The Navigator was back into her unhinged, driven by wrath state. “--You-- You probably didn’t see me because your back was turned towards me! That’s it, that’s why you didn’t! I couldn’t have done it-- You’d have known, you’d have heard me moving past, or felt-- You’d have known!” Exclaimed the Navigator, though her voice grew weaker as she went on.

“As unlikely as it might be, there is a possibility that she is the Impostor.--” Stated Lavender. “--The Helm of the Skeld is structured in such a manner that the Captain’s seat is in front of all other seats, and, unless Scarlet was prone to swiveling about and checking up on Esmeralda, instead of doing her duties, it is entirely likely that she could have snuck out to neutralize Marble. After that, it ought to have been easy for her, because we were shooting blanks.” Mused the shorter woman. Her words kept making more and more sense.

“No… No, I--”

“That is entirely possible, but would she have gotten past Pumpkin? Wasn’t our Cook in the Cafeteria when Marble was… Taken out?” Rosea questioned. Her voice seemed strange. As if she, too, was struggling to breathe properly.

“I wasn’t in the Cafeteria throughout all of it. Remember, I went to Storage and--”

“It wasn’t me! It’s Lavender! She’s playing you all like-- Like fools! I couldn’t have gotten out because Rosea was in O2! She would have--”

“So, too, would have Scarlet. We’re operating with the… The assumption that you’re a good sneak.” Interrupted Onyx and rubbed her forehead with her hand. She did not like this, not one bit. Just the sheer fact that they were thinking about it, considering it out loud, it only made it more likely that some of them would be inclined to vote her off. That could be the wrong move.

“Oh, fuck you! Security Expert, my ass! You aren’t doing your job well at all, are you? So shut the fuck up and don’t even speak!” Snapped Esmeralda and her finger accusingly pointed at Onyx. Those words hurt more than she had expected they would, because they were true. There was no lie in them, and she knew it was so. She felt her shoulders slumping.

“I-- I, uh… I don’t think--”

“Canary, it’s too late to say anything. Everything’s been said.” The Engineer’s mumbling was cut short by the Cook’s soft spoken words. Pumpkin shook her head, when Canary looked to her, and sighed.

No one did say anything else. Everyone was deep in their own heads, thinking. Esmeralda’s clenched fists illustrated her anger, but, simultaneously with that, they showed a measure of powerlessness she could have been feeling. At least Onyx figured that was the reason.

Voting began, and everyone cast their votes. Esmeralda’s vote was to throw Lavender off the ship, much like last time. Onyx suspected that the rest of the votes would be identical, and, as a result of that, no one would be ejected into the cold nothing of Space. Two votes in favor of skipping the vote and not killing anybody, Rosea and the Security Expert. That was when Onyx felt a chill run up her spine. Three votes to cast Esmeralda out of the Skeld - Lavender, Pumpkin and Canary.

“Wha-- NO!--” Screamed the Navigator as her body started getting dragged along the floor, in the direction of the Storage. “--You-- You fucking fools! She’ll kill all of you! Canary, you dumb bitch, this is on yo--” Her voice was cut out as she was shoved into the hatch, then a click sounded, and silence.

Onyx closed her eyes and held her breath. She was not thinking clearly enough. This might have happened because of that. She opened her eyes again and looked around the table. Five of them left.

“That’s that.” Stated Lavender and started walking towards the corridor leading to the Upper Engine. Probably headed to the Reactor, again. Her emotionless state left Onyx feeling a measure of desire to be more like her. She seemed to be taking this well, far too well. Though, why would she not? If she was the Impostor, that was one less finger pointed at her. If she was not the Impostor, she believed she had gotten rid of the Villain, and everything would go back to functioning right. 

Still, though, Onyx could not help herself but feel suspicious of Lavender. That was not new - she had felt uncertain as to whether the Impostor had been removed when Blue was tossed overboard, and now she was also uncertain whether or not Esmeralda had been the Futa. There was no way of knowing, and that frightened her the most.

“I… I’ll go back to Electrical. I… I got a few things to do, and then I can… Maybe help out with your duties?” Canary mumbled as she looked up at Rosea and Onyx. The Security Expert felt an incredible sense of guilt, and just nodded to the Engineer. The voluptuous woman, on the other hand, sighed dejectedly.

“Good luck, then.” She spoke, in a friendly manner, and bent over to pat the Engineer’s head. The unexpected, almost motherly gesture surprised Onyx, but the Security Expert found herself far more surprised by where her eyes lingered. Rosea had a very, very big ass… Though, for the life of her, Onyx could not tell why she needed to make that observation to herself.

“Thanks… You too!” Muttered Canary, uninspired by Rosea’s kind reply, and started trudging down the corridor leading into Storage, on her way towards Electrical. The voluptuous woman straightened her back and sighed, again.

“Well… I hope that’s it. Pumpkin, what are you planning on doing?” Inquired Rosea, turning to the Cook, who was standing over the table, facing away from them. She looked at them, after being addressed, and shrugged.

“I have to accept the diverted power, in O2. And then there’s a garbage chute there, might need cleaning. What about you two?” Responded Pumpkin. She was not very cheery anymore, judging by the sound of her voice. 

“I’d like to go to Admin, take a look at the sensors. Maybe I’ll be able to spot movement that seems irregular.” Said Rosea, but there was a lack of certainty in her voice.

“I think it’d be better to take a look at a vent, or two. Figure out if Esmeralda could have really fit in them.” Objected Onyx, to which the voluptuous woman turned around and looked at the Security Expert. Pumpkin also glanced at her.

“You could do that without me.” Retorted Rosea, and Pumpkin gave a slight chuckle.

“You two do your thing. I’m off.” She said as she started wobbling off towards Weapons, no doubt headed for O2. Onyx and Rosea regarded her as she left, at which point the voluptuous woman turned back towards the Security Expert and tilted her head to the side.

“So… Again, you could do that without me. Unless you aren’t certain that the culprit has been brought to justice?” Onyx nodded in reply.

“I can’t be. I voted Blue off, and it wasn’t her. I didn’t even vote for Esmeralda, but she’s now dead. Yet… Well, we have no proof it was really her, and I feel as if things really don’t add up.” Reasoned the Security Expert, and Rosea made a few steps toward her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

“Nothing adds up. I get how you feel, Onyx, but…--” She sighed heavily, looking down at the floor. Her voice was still somewhat husky. “--I figure we can stick together for a little longer, no?” The voluptuous woman’s proposition was well received by the Security Expert, who started looking around the Cafeteria, consciously looking for a vent.

“Thanks. It’s a relief knowing someone has my back…--” Onyx expressed her gratitude and noticed what she had started searching for. “--Look, right there, next to the table - a vent!” Exclaimed the Security Expert and walked over to the wall between the doors leading into Weapons and Admin.

The vent was on the ground, close to the table, and, in fact, somewhat obscured by it. The grate was wide enough to allow for Onyx to stand on top of it, and the shaft itself seemed to be a similar width. She knelt down and took a closer look, and her suspicions, that there had been tampering with it, were confirmed. The grate had had its bolts removed, and was simply resting onto the small bit of metal jutting out around the slot where it normally would be attached to.

“That’s not good…” Muttered the Security Expert, looking over her shoulder at Rosea, who was leaning down and looking at what was being uncovered. She had placed her hands on her lower thighs, almost on her knees, and her elbows were pushing her generous bosom out, making it seem even larger than it was. Watermelons…

“It isn’t, yes… Can you fit inside?” Questioned Rosea, slightly startling Onyx and pulling her out of her inappropriate observation of her crewmate’s assets. Whatever was getting to the Security Expert, she managed to suppress those thoughts and looked back to the vent. That did not stop the ominous sensation of a liquid trickling down her inner thighs from making her shudder. She was… She was aroused?

“I don’t know… I guess I’ll have to try!--” Informed Onyx and moved the grate, pulling it up and getting ready to attempt to shove herself in, when the grate started closing on its own. That startled her, but then she realised it just had a mechanism that kept it closed automatically. “--Could you hold it open?” She asked, and the voluptuous woman obliged, wrapping her fingers around the grate.

Onyx then slowly, clumsily shoved herself into the vent. Surprisingly, it had enough room for her to fit, though it was a bit claustrophobic, and the lighting was very dim.

And then, everything went dark. A yelp coming from Rosea signified that she was surprised by something, and then the clang of the grate as it closed itself. As sudden as that was, Onyx felt an unprecedented wave of fear washing over her. It was dark - so dark that she literally could not see anything. There was a possibility that the Futa was in the vent at this very moment, and she would be attacked by the Villain.

Rosea gasped, and her sharp inhalation was accompanied by the sound of fabric ripping. Onyx realized what was happening - the Impostor was actually attacking the voluptuous woman up there. However, instead of doing anything - to her great dismay - the Security Expert was frozen in fear. 

She heard whispers, accompanied by moans - Rosea’s voice sounded so strange, so filled with a feeling that had not been present before. There seemed to be no resistance, or it was so feeble that it was not even audible. Onyx, stuck in the darkness of the vent, shuddered with each moan, gasp and groan that Rosea released, and she felt herself losing her sensibility. There was… There was something very, very wrong.

The Security Expert felt physically weak. She felt herself as if she was burning, as though her entire body was overtaken by a desire so unnatural it drove her mind to struggle against her senses, against that same want, and against her craving to get out of that vent and help Rosea.

More sounds came. Ripping and tearing of fabric. Onyx imagined the voluptuous woman’s bared body, her massive breasts, her wide hips, and, again, shuddered. The slight trickle that had surprised her unpleasantly, when she had looked at Rosea in that inappropriate manner, returned, and it felt more defined than before.

A thwack sounded, and then again. It was such an unexpected thing that it made Onyx’ heart skip a beat. Was that… Was that the Futa’s cock? Was the Impostor slapping their member against Rosea’s body?

Unconsciously, the Security Expert’s hands trailed along her body, rubbing against the hard, well defined muscles. She stopped herself, but her fingers had sunk into her volleyball-sized breasts. Onyx felt so hot, the tingling in her nethers was so powerful, she could not truly contain that urge. Gently, with her fingers, she started caressing her large mounds of flesh, emitting soft, stifled to the best of her ability gasps of pleasure each time she flicked one of her nipples, so erect that they almost poked through the fabric of her suit.

She transitioned from a ginger, self-indulging teasing, to an aggressive groping with both hands, focusing entirely on preventing herself from emitting loud moans of pleasure. She was rubbing her legs together so furiously she could imagine the fabric thinning out and ripping up. So engrossed was Onyx in her own self that she did not notice the Lights coming back on.

The Security Expert allowed one of her hands to roam over her nethers, where the suit had created an incredible camel-toe due to it getting soaked in liquids and straining against her pussy-lips. She slapped her womanhood softly and failed to hold in a gasp, as a small spurt of fluid squirted from her cunt, further dampening the fabric. 

She could hear the sounds of gagging, of flesh slapping against flesh, and yet she could not force herself to stop and get out of the vent. Slowly teasing herself, diving deeper into her folds to arouse and expose her clit, which poked, almost painfully, against the suit. Onyx pressed herself against the wall, and her eyes caught a glimpse of Rosea, as well as the Villain. 

Even though the Futa was there, in plain sight, the Security Expert could not focus on anything but the pair of heavy, cum-laden testicles that swung in unison with the Impostor’s movements. Rosea was getting dominated and facially fucked, and Onyx could not help but feel a great envy. She stroked around the sensitive little pleasure bud, feeling her horny puss aching for attention.

Onyx lost her understanding of time and space, for a moment. She gasped faintly as she obliged the needs of her womanhood, dipping her fingers into the moist honeypot, using such force that even the suit could not withstand her, bending inwards to allow for that penetration. Vigorously fingering her passage, Onyx spent a long, long while fucking herself, spurts of girlcum making her suit’s nethers wetter and wetter, carrying over to her hands and even the vent’s floor beneath her.

She knew who the Impostor was. She could uncover them, she would do it… But, if she did… Rosea’s moans clued her in on a truth that she had not yet truly grasped. Onyx wanted to get fucked, too. She wanted to get lost in this boundless pleasure that the voluptuous woman appeared to be experiencing. Get utterly dominated by that fat cock, get her insides totally messed up, get filled with the cum from those massive balls-- She wanted it, and she wanted it bad.

Her pussy quivered as the pleasure overwhelmed her, robbing the Security Expert of muscle control, feeling how her passage contracted around her fingers, even through the thick fabric of the suit. She felt her back arching, almost leading into her banging her hand against the ceiling of the vent, as a veritable gush of fluid exploded from inside of her, splashing over her inner thighs and the lower parts of her suit. Onyx relaxed onto the floor, feeling her cunt pulsing in unison with her heartbeat, and knowing that Rosea was long gone.

The worst part was that she, herself, also wanted to be that way.


	9. IVs

The lights went out, just as the Impostor had arranged, and a gasp came from their soon-to-be victim.

Considering their own situation, a few minutes ago, the Villain had implemented a new course of action. They had undone the seals of their suit, while the meeting had been going on, and had done a bit to prolong said gathering. Their pheromones had started wafting through the nigh-indistinguishable cracks of their outfit and had began their work. The more aroused the crewmates were, the less capable they would be of either performing their tasks or thinking clearly.

That was the plan, and it had worked wonderfully. They had thrown out Esmeralda, which was a shame, because her body was quite pleasant, and the Impostor would have liked to have a go at her, but being able to get rid of somebody that easily was also a good offer. None of those things really concerned the Futa at this very moment, as they were eyeing the most appealing treat that had found its way onto the Skeld, and had, so far, managed to evade their advances… Purely due to being lucky.

Rosea had been bent over, holding onto the grate of the Cafeteria’s vent, looking down into the shaft, completely oblivious of her surroundings. Her bountiful, overwhelmingly soft and supple ass was presented, as if on purpose, to be as salaciously juicy and inviting as possible, its size unable to match that of Mocha, but the sheer fact that in the case of the Communications Specialist there was just ass, whilst in the case of the future victim of the Villain, there were legs, there were tits, there was everything - that made it very enticing.

The Impostor slinked through the darkness, slipping in behind Rosea, and, with a bold movement, slung their arm between her legs and grasped at the meaty pussy with their fingers. Another gasp from the woman, and, this time, she dropped the grate, which came down with a considerably loud clang.

“Now, now… You know you want it, slut...” Whispered the Futa and dug their nails into the fabric, ripping it off. As anticipated, the moisture of Rosea’s sizzling womanhood immediately made the Villain’s hand wet, but that was of no concern for the Impostor. In fact, it was very pleasant.

The voluptuous woman’s hands reached behind herself, but she must have instinctively assumed that her assailant, or partner, as both were accurate descriptions, was tall. She grasped at the air, while the Villain found themselves smiling, as they shoved their face into her ass.

She moaned loudly, and, to the surprise of the Impostor, started shaking, collapsing onto her knees a moment later.

“Did you cum from just that?--” Asked the Villain, incredulity prevalent in their stifled voice. Rosea did not respond, instead reaching for her womanhood with her hands, trying to please herself further. “--I didn’t take you for such a whore, but hey, having that body and whiffing my cum, constantly, must have made you really, really horny, huh?” Mused the Futa as their hands framed the woman’s visor and removed it, throwing it onto the ground next to her.

Her expression was exactly what would have been expected. Flustered beyond reproach, mouth wide open and tongue lolling out, drool leaking from between her luscious lips. Eyes filled with lust, lashes fluttering in the darkness as she seemed to be looking at her pussy. Well, intently focusing on the location where her pussy was. It was unlikely that she was seeing anything at all, but that did not matter to the Impostor.

“How about you give me a bit of loving, huh?” Suggested the Futa and slapped their cock, almost fully erect by now, against Rosea’s pretty face. The thwack of the meaty shaft hitting the soft cheek was very audible, and very exhilarating. To the Villain’s pleasant surprise, the voluptuous woman let out a meek breath and brought her hands up from her leaky pussy, gingerly taking hold of the massive, throbbing penis.

Her tongue flicked at it, trailing along the bulging veins, applying a generous layer of saliva onto it. She moaned into the Impostor’s cock, as the smell of SEX that radiated off of the thick member made its way, unobstructed, into her nose, jumbling her mind and allowing her to only think about copulating and breeding. The Futa smiled behind their visor as the complete submission of the voluptuous woman before them was pleasing beyond reason.

Rosea slickened the Impostor’s girthy member quite skillfully and finally proceeded to open her mouth, shoving more than half of it in there in one go. Immediately, she got to sucking, her lips tightly pressing down on the distended flesh of the cock, her cheeks hollowing out, and the Villain found themselves gasping in pleasure. Oh, that was quite unlike the sloppy deepthroating Scarlet had been the subject of. Rosea knew how to work a dick, and she was doing wonders.

“Damn, bitch--” Groaned the Impostor as their victim, who was now more than willing to do anything the Villain wanted, started moving her head back and forth, bobbing on the thick meat pole. The pressure was so great that the Futa could feel the veins on their cock getting compressed under the woman’s lips, as they passed over them, providing an unexpected measure of satisfaction. “--You’re good…” Muttered the Impostor as they felt themselves nearing a release. To get brought to a climax so quickly, however, was not something they were counting on.

Placing their hands on the back of Rosea’s head, whose only reaction was a slight widening of her eyes, the Futa made themselves comfortable, and started thrusting into the woman’s mouth, down her throat. The sensation that washed over the Villain as their glans submerged itself into that tight throat, which immediately started contracting and convulsing in an attempt to get rid of it, was overwhelming. They wanted more, and thrusted harder and harder.

Rosea started gagging on their cock, but that did not concern the Futa, not at all. What did concern the Impostor was getting the best out of this great throat-pussy, and they kept upping the pace and viciousness of their thrusts, sliding their shaft as far down the woman’s throat as it would go. Their heavy balls swung in unison with their movements, slapping against Rosea’s chin, while saliva and precum leaked past her luscious lips, making the sound wet and lewd beyond reason. Her tongue was peeking out beneath the Villain’s penis, slobbering over the underside of their shaft and giving their sweaty nutsack the occasional lick, whenever possible.

The Futa felt their balls trembling, their legs beginning to shake, and pushed as hard as they could. Their cock, throbbing violently, slid so far down Rosea’s throat that a bulge appeared on her neck, reaching all the way to her collarbone. Those heavy balls clenched as the Impostor stifled their elated moan, held the woman’s head tightly glued to their nethers, and came.

The deposit of cum went directly into her stomach, or it would have, had her body not reacted and managed to throw up some of it, forcing it to explode out of her mouth and nose, slathering the Futa’s pelvis and lower abdomen with their own baby batter. Still, a decent bit should have made it, because the amount that ended up on Rosea’s face and all over the Impostor’s body was not as great as what they normally released… And this felt like a very, very powerful orgasm.

Wobbly from the strain of it, the Villain pulled back, finding it hard to get their cock out of Rosea’s whorish mouth. When their shaft did finally slide out, a lewd pop accompanied it, with ropes of cum and saliva hanging between the woman’s lips and the Futa’s member. They found it necessary to catch their breath, even though they were ready and raring to go - that magnificent, milfy body was calling to them.

Unceremoniously, their hands pushed Rosea down, forcing her to lie on her back. The slut simply gasped in surprise, but allowed herself to be brought to the floor easily. Her massive flesh mounds, even though somewhat constrained by her suit, seemed to spill out over her chest. They looked as if they were about to burst out of the fabric, and all that was needed was a small incision, following which they would do the rest themselves.

The Futa threw themselves on top of the voluptuous woman, their clawed hands grabbing those magnificent breasts roughly and pushing them against one another, feeling them up. The size was nowhere near that of Marble, but the Doctor had been a clear-cut anomaly, in the eyes of the Villain. This woman underneath them, however, seemed to be the perfect storm.

The claws ripped through the fabric and Rosea’s breasts spilled out, seeming to become slightly bigger as they were no longer held firmly by the suit. The woman was moaning and gasping as soon as the Impostor’s hands were once again roughly groping at the soft teats, caressing them in a most vulgar manner.

Feeling their cock rubbing against her pussy, which was leaking lubricant as if it were a spring of the sweetest liquid, the Futa needed no further time to rest, pushed themselves up, slightly, aligned their engorged tip with the loose lips of the moist honeypot, and slid right in. The warmth, the wetness of it, the strange, almost uncanny sensation that the Impostor felt as their whole shaft was engulfed by the inner folds of Rosea’s pussy, left them wanting more.

Slowly beginning the onslaught, pulling out, almost entirely, and then sliding their cock back in, hilting themselves and forcing their balls to produce the loud, lewd slapping sound as they swung against the voluptuous woman’s bountiful buttocks, the Impostor relaxed their shoulders and head, allowing themselves to lay down in the magnificent canyon of tit-flesh underneath.

Their hands wrapped around those huge teats and held onto them, as if hugging the massive things, and nuzzled themselves against the soft, engulfing breasts. The Futa enjoyed this warmth, as it almost reminded them of something distant, perhaps even long gone. Not only that, but the feeling of that wet snatch slurping at their cock, slobbering so profusely that the sound was more akin to something splashing in water than two bodies colliding, was invigorating.

Surprisingly, Rosea’s hands wrapped around the Impostor’s head and held it in a warm embrace, while her legs locked around their back. The woman was staring up at the ceiling, her tongue was flopping about and her saliva, as well as the Villain’s cum, was leaking down her face, jaw and neck. She was enjoying herself.

Conversely, so was the Impostor, and, as a result of that, they allowed that to continue. The moans, the groans, the soft gasping and panting, the wet slapping of flesh meeting flesh, all those things made the experience far more gratifying than any other had been before.

“You’re such a fucking whore--” Grumbled, through gritted teeth, the Futa, as they sped up the pace at which they were railing Rosea. The Impostor wanted to say something else, but the pressure they felt building up within their cock and balls, as well as the existential dread they felt at the prospect of uttering the continuation of the line, prevented them from doing so.

Rosea’s moans grew louder, and some seemed to resemble the word ‘yes’, as if she was confirming that she was, indeed, a whore, though there was no need for such affirmation. The Futa knew it well enough, they felt it quite clearly as, even though the wench underneath them was doing her best to keep their girthy shaft inside, it seemed awfully easy to slide it out. But, then again, that also made it easy to plunge as deep as possible, hitting an inner wall that might have been her cervix, or might have been her womb’s limit.

Growling fiendishly, the Futa sped up, feeling their cock swelling up, their blood pumping into it, their balls wildly flailing as their thrusts became frantic and ruthless. The Impostor was hammering away at Rosea’s cunt, and the voluptuous woman seemed more than pleased to receive that brutal breeding.

The Villain gave one last thrust, putting all their force behind it, and arched their back as they felt their shaft jolt painfully, their cum thrashing through their urethra, spilling forth from the gaping piss-hole and thoroughly filling up Rosea’s womb with just the first shot. Then, again, another convulsion, as a mute scream rocked the Futa’s body and a second jet of jizz slid out of their cock and into the stuffed pussy, splurting out of it and again onto the Impostor’s balls and pelvis.

That did not dissuade them from continuing their onslaught, as their girthy member twitched wildly and painfully, bringing the Villain to a second orgasm, even before their first had concluded, more and more cum slathering the insides of the voluptuous woman underneath them. She was screaming in bliss, while the Futa was silently feeling their eyes rolling back into their skull.

Their orgasm should not have been that intense, that powerful, and yet it was. It made them so, so unfathomably horny, the submissiveness of Rosea, the sensation of hiraeth that they had felt when engulfed by the voluptuous woman, the knowledge that, soon, they would have won - all this had added up to creating an incredible explosion of pleasure.

Or, maybe, the Futa thought, as they pushed themselves up and brushed Rosea’s limbs away, making a few steps away and beginning the process of putting their suit back on, it was the ‘well hidden’ voyeur that they had.


	10. V

Onyx crawled out of the vent and looked at Rosea’s form, splayed out on the ground, an absent expression on her otherwise beautiful face. The Security Expert was breathing heavily, her heart was pounding, her eyes were wider than saucers, bloodshot and unable to focus properly. She crawled closer to Rosea, who was the polar opposite of Onyx, her eyes, even though deadened, radiated a calmness that made the conscious woman’s guts clench, her stomach growl, her teeth to grit against one another, and a feeling so foul and poisonous to spawn within her body that it threatened to kill her outright.

The voluptuous woman, laying on the cold floor, appeared almost serene. The disgust that Onyx had felt whenever she had laid eyes upon other victims of the Futa was drowned out by that toxic sensation, totally washed away and replaced. That relaxation that Rosea exuded was incredible. It appeared as if she was so content with her lot in life that there was nothing she would rather be doing at this moment, other than resting.

Her pillowy breasts heaved softly as she breathed in and out, her nipples slowly receding into themselves, and yet the incredible eroticism of that scene before Onyx did not diminish one bit. It might have shifted into a different type of salaciousness, but it was still unfathomably appealing, it made her womanhood ache, her labia felt as if it would hang loosely, were it not for the suit constricting it, and she could feel the trickles running down her legs.

How had this happened, she wondered, in the corner of her mind, as her hands held her above Rosea’s calm, pretty face, the Security Expert’s own head mere inches away from that of the rape victim. Onyx watched the voluptuous woman beneath herself, she stared at her teary eyes, at her running makeup, at her blushing cheeks, at her gaping mouth and lolling tongue, at the saliva and cum leaking down her chin.

It looked incredible. Just a few minutes prior to this, she would have felt the urge to retch, to look away, the inclination to shed tears of sorrow for the life that had been lost. But the ache in her loins, the smell that her suit just failed to completely filter out, the appearance of total bliss - all that had forced her to change her perception of it.

It was Heaven. Rosea was currently in Heaven, enjoying herself tremendously, lacking any need for anything specific. She would only crave the cum of her mate, which was the Futa, she could only want the baby batter produced by those big, heavy balls… Onyx gulped down the saliva that had started building up in her mouth, as the thought seemed far too enticing for her.

The Security Expert leaned on a nearby chair and helped herself up, but her feet felt weak, and she felt as if she was not herself entirely. Wobbly, uncertainly, she did manage to get up. Using the chair as an impromptu crutch, the muscular woman tried to collect herself. She had to report the body. She… She knew who the Impostor was. All that needed to be done was to report the body, and to… To throw the Futa out of the ship.

Onyx lingered for a moment. The sheer concept of a woman with a cock excited her, now. And, the image she had beheld, the Impostor plowing Rosea, the Villain’s big, meaty shaft, so vulgar, so unfitting to be on that small, almost petite body… The juxtaposition left her folds trembling in desire. The Security Expert shook her head feverishly, trying to get rid of those thoughts. The words of Esmeralda echoed in her mind, and, suddenly, she was herself again.

After all, that was all her fault.

The body was reported, and the crude technology of the Skeld’s emergency systems kicked into action. Rosea’s catatonic form was dragged off into Medical Bay, while Onyx’ feet, having been glued to the floor by the machine’s effects, slid over to the table. Moments later, a trio of other individuals were brought before the main table of the Cafeteria.

Canary, Lavender and Pumpkin.

“What happened?” Inquired the monotonous voice of Esmeralda’s suspect. Canary looked around, noticing that Rosea was missing, and her body visibly shrank as her head bowed down, her shoulders slumped and she receded into herself. Pumpkin sighed heavily, the sound of her exhalation expressing great shame.

“The Impostor is still among us.” Stated the Cook and shook her head.

“I can tell. I am asking what happened?” Retorted Lavender and faced each of the other three with her visor, as if giving them a good, judgemental gaze. Onyx, having reported the body, felt as if there was something very, very wrong. Her breaths were stifled, she was doing her best to avoid looking at anybody in particular, but there was such an immense craving to turn and look at the Impostor.

Though, that craving was not driven by a desire for vengeance. The words of Esmeralda seemed so distant now, when Onyx was standing so close to that magnificent cock, and knew where it was, and knew she could have it if she reached over. Her whole body tingled, and she once again envisioned all the ladies that had been taken by that monstrous shaft. She breathed in in an attempt to calm herself, but that seemed to have the inverse effect.

“I-- I fixed the Lights when they went out-- I-- I was in Electrical!” Stuttered Canary, blurting out an alibi for herself. Onyx’ lust ridden mind recognized that the tiny Engineer was mortified. The suggestion made by Lavender, at the previous meeting, probably hung over her like a death sentence. Having beheld, and taken part in, so many deaths, Canary had probably realized that an accusation, well enough substantiated, meant the end of the accused’s life.

She was probably fighting her own body with all her might, trying to not give in to the pressure, to avoid shaking and trembling in fear, to manage to beat back the nervous breakdown. That panic, which seemed to have taken over the Engineer, would be useful.

Useful? Why would it be useful, pondered Onyx? It would not be useful, it would be disastrous - the first accusation made against someone, that was not Canary, would immediately get the Engineer’s support, because of that incredible fear the short mechanic felt at this very moment. The Security Expert fought back the urge to look at the Impostor, to see if he could spot a bulge in their suit - there had to be one, after all, their cock was so big, it would be impossible to hide it--

“I was in the Reactor. I finally finished recalibrating it, after which the Lights went out. I headed for Electrical, to fix them, and then they got fixed. On my way back to Reactor, I realigned engine output for Lower Engine.” Informed Lavender, and turned to regard Onyx.

The Security expert shuddered. She felt displeased by the fact that her thoughts of the Futa’s penis had been interrupted by the monotonous voice. Mortified by that constatation, Onyx’ eyes widened in shock - thankfully, no one could see that. She wanted to get fucked, she finally realized. She craved it so, so much, she could not think of anything. Her mind was not working properly, it was as if a haze had fallen over it and there was an unbelievably loud buzzing that made it impossible to think of anything other than the buzzing - though, in this case, that ‘sound’ was actually the Futa’s cock.

She straightened her back and placed her hands on the table, leaning heavily on them. She faced Lavender, and a plan so wretched and cruel welled up within her that it amazed her. Onyx recognized what that sensation had been when she had looked at Rosea and had felt it gnawing at her whole being. Envy. She wanted to be in the voluptuous woman’s place. She wanted to get fucked silly, she wanted to get filled up with that thick, creamy goo - she wanted it!

“We should have listened to Esmeralda.” Stated Onyx, inwardly frantic as she tried to figure out how to frame Lavender. Pumpkin tilted her head to the side, as if confused by, and also curious to understand, what was going on.

“What?” Lavender questioned, but Onyx almost did not hear her. The Security Expert’s mind raced, at this slower pace, obstructed by the image of that perfect cock, which also acted as a motivator, as the carrot on a stick, that pushed her forward. How, how, how... Of course. Rosea would help her.

“I was in Admin, looking at the scanner screens.--” The Security Expert started and tried to remember how, exactly, that bit of software worked. “--I saw that there was someone in Electrical at all times, so Canary is clean. I also saw that there was someone in Admin - me - and a person in Cafeteria. There was someone who appeared in Upper Engines, and then disappeared into the corridors… To then appear in Cafeteria. Then, a person disappeared from Cafeteria, and then another disappeared. I saw them appear in Upper Engines, but, if someone had made it there - walking along the longest corridor - then the other person should have appeared in either Admin, Weapons, Medical Bay or Storage.” Said Onyx.

“No--”

“Esmeralda was right! It was you, Lavender! No one even set foot in Reactor, or Lower Engine! You lied to us! You--” Onyx ran out of breath, and inhaled sharply. “--You’re the Impostor! You killed six people!” The Security Expert accused her Crewmate that easily. The only drawback was that she was a bit out of breath. It had taken nothing out of her.

Silence descended upon the Cafeteria, only made less, or maybe more, suffocating, by the whirr of the engines. That heavy accusation that Onyx directed at Lavender hung in the air, like the smell of burned, by laser weapons, flesh on a battlefield. It was ugly. It was horrible. But some people liked it, or the association with it.

In the mind of the Security Expert, that silence was the calm before the storm. A storm of wild, brutal sex that would break her mind and turn her into a brainless cocksleeve. Just the thought of it made her fight back a squeal as another wet trickle of pussy juice made its way down her thigh. It was so exhilarating, the concept of getting fucked into oblivion, the idea of doing what she was currently doing just so she could experience that wonderful cock…

“That’s--”

“I believe her, to be fair.--” Lavender was interrupted, again, this time by Pumpkin. “--After all, she has been very careful, so far, with… Like, who she accused. And I don’t think she’s voted on anybody, other than Blue. And she couldn’t have done Mocha or Scarlet in, so… I think she’s got it right.” Goaded the Cook. Onyx’ heart skipped a beat. That was very reassuring. Canary was, no doubt, going to agree. She was-- She had two options - vote for the person who was the Impostor, according to two people, or listen to the person who suspected her and vote for somebody else. It was an easy choice to make, figured the Security Expert.

She was sweating. Her eyes were bloodshot from the pressure she felt. Her lips were dry, and she constantly licked them, even though she was fighting back drool from leaking down her chin. Onyx could feel it. She could feel the desire pooling inside her, she could almost feel her pussy lips getting parted by that gruesomely awe inspiring cock, she could sense the touch of the Futa’s hands against her flesh.

“I-- I, uh--” Canary spoke up, and the sublime vision was shattered. The timid Engineer wanted to say something, and that was absolutely reasonable and permissible, but her sheer presence registered as a threat to Onyx. “--I think it might be her, too…” Muttered Canary.

Lavender did not try to say anything. She remained still, as if she had accepted her fate. That did not faze Onyx at all. In fact, her focus was so far away from Lavender, that it was as if the short woman did not even exist. She was dead, for the purposes of what currently concerned the Security Expert.

That was the Futa’s cock. What concerned her, what her whole world had suddenly been pulled towards and now revolved about, was the Impostor’s penis. And she was concerned, threatened, even, by Canary’s presence, because the Engineer could end up being desired by the Villain. She could, inadvertently, take away the cock Onyx had betrayed her Crewmates for.

The voting began. It was known what would happen from the moment Lavender had gone silent. Three votes for her - Onyx, Pumpkin and Canary. She had not even voted.

The Security Expert was not even thinking about it in such a manner. It was not Lavender getting killed, it was her competition getting deposed. Onyx wanted the Futa’s shaft to stretch her out, to make her moan like a street whore and wail as if she was a virgin getting ravaged by a man with an enhanced phallus.

Lavender was dragged away, towards Storage, but the muscular, horny slut was not looking in that direction. She had turned around and was facing Canary, who was standing across her, on the other side of the table. In the middle of the aforementioned piece of furniture, the button, used to call meetings, tentatively glimmered with its red sheen.

Onyx waited for the sounds of the chute opening and then closing. Her frantic thoughts raced through her head - she had to get rid of Canary. She had to get fucked by that cock - Pumpkin’s cock!

The button was pressed, hard, by her hand, as soon as the possibility arose, and the balring scream of the Siren informed the three of them that another meeting had been called.

“Wha--” Started the Cook, but was interrupted.

“Vote for Canary!--” Exclaimed Onyx, turning to face Pumpkin while pointing at the Engineer. “--Vote her off! Vote her off and I’ll do anything! Anything you want!”

After those words left her mouth, another moment of deafening silence fell upon them. She was not thinking. She did not care about anything anymore. Canary did not matter, not as long as she would end up getting ejected. Then, she would be left with Pumpkin. With Pumpkin and her cock.

“Wha-- Why?” Whined the Engineer, breaking the quiet of the Cafeteria. The message had gotten to her, no doubt. She was not a stupid person, as far as Onyx knew, and she could figure it out. Canary was going to realize that she was dead. It did not matter how she died - whether she died physically or just mentally. Well, that did not matter to her. To the Security Expert, however, that mattered a lot. It was the most important thing. SHE had to get fucked by that cock.

“It doesn’t matter!--” Onyx snapped at her and turned back to Pumpkin, who had not said anything ever since being interrupted. “--Please! Vote Canary off! I’ll do anything you want! I’ll get naked right now! I’ll let you fuck me however you want! I’ll bear-- I’ll bear your offspring! Just--”

“Hold it…--” Commanded Pumpkin and Onyx immediately stopped talking. The Cook placed a hand in front of their face and gave out a little chuckle. “--You’ve gone crazy or something, right?” Asked the Impostor, and the Security Expert felt a pang of despair.

Or, rather, not despair. It was recognition. A moment of clarity, as her mind was, for an instant, torn from the haze of lust, and she realized that she had, truly, gone mad. She had just doomed herself and two other people, just because she had gotten a bit too excited, and the long time spent without getting laid had gotten to her head. She had gotten a whiff of some cock, and now she could not stop thinking about it.

Onyx was desperate, indeed. She felt her knees buckling, and she leaned against the table in order to keep herself upright. Pumpkin’s chuckle echoed through her head, as if she was laughing at her, as if a finger was pointed at her and the accusation of dooming herself, and rendering the deaths of eight others for naught, came crashing down upon her.

“Why would you do that?” Muttered Canary, her entire frame shaking, her voice indicative of tears running down her face, beyond that visor. Pumpkin chuckled again, this time louder.

“Why?--” Asked the Impostor as their hands reached for their nethers, and then slowly sunk in the segments of the suit that allowed it to be removed. Onyx’ heart skipped a beat, and she almost forgot about that immense sense of guilt, instead feeling excitement - such unfathomable emotion and curiosity drowned her mind in lust, as an unbelievable wanting washed over her. “--Because of this!” Exclaimed the Futa as they uncovered themselves.

Pumpkin’s cock flopped out of their suit, all of it, so incredibly beautiful it left the Security Expert awe stricken. It was not fully erect, but it was in the process of slowly filling up with blood. Even as such, it was very vascular, its length easily surpassing a fourth of Pumpkin’s height, and the more it throbbed, the bigger it grew. So thick, so wet with pre-cum and pussy juice, so foul and vulgar, and yet so magnificent and appealing.

Canary gasped as soon as the Futa’s member appeared in clear view, as if startled by it. Onyx thought to herself that it made sense - the small Engineer would be unable to handle such a wondrous breeding tool.

“Yes!--” The Security Expert admitted. There was no shame in her voice. There was no shame, not anymore. That cock smelled so strongly, so wonderfully, her suit’s filters could not withstand the immense onslaught of that pungent musk. She could smell it - she thought she could - and it smelled as magnificently as she had assumed it would. “--YES! Please! Please vote Canary!” Cried out Onyx as she frantically did just that, and voted for the Engineer.

“Why…?” Again muttered Canary, though she seemed to have her gaze transfixed on the thing that Onyx did not want her looking at. The incredible envy, the unfathomable worry she felt, that Pumpkin might decide to fuck Canary instead of her, just made her frantic. It made her sick, it made her angry, it made her desperate.

“I like your enthusiasm. I also like that I won a gamble, here… And I did bet on you.” Stated the Villain and submitted their own vote.


	11. Vs

Canary was ejected. All throughout the period of time that had Pumpkin and Onyx waiting for the Skeld's systems to release them and allow them to move about, the pair were looking at one another. Well, not exactly. The Security Expert's eyes were glued to the Futa's cock. The muscular woman was so engrossed with the Villain's member that she did not even bother looking at her own self, nor did she seem to notice Canary's cry of despair as she was thrown into the Garbage Chute.

Onyx had frantically started removing her suit, revealing her ebony skin from beneath, her erect nipples, resting atop her bountiful breasts, which seemed to be far too big to be on the chest of a person as physically fit as her - were they not mostly composed of fat? Did a person not burn through their fat deposits whilst performing strenuous physical activities over a long period of time? Frankly, though, that did not matter to Pumpkin. The Futa just enjoyed the view, while waiting for their feet to be unlatched from the floor.

The Security Expert revealed her hard body, her abdominal muscles were so pronounced and well defined that it appeared as though she had an eight pack, with her navel tightly pressed between a pair of those hard abs. Onyx took off all the clothing she could, uncovering broad hips and thick thighs that could crush a watermelon between them with little effort, shoulders that would make many men appear thin and narrow, and arms so finely chiseled that she bore more resemblance to an ancient marble statue than a woman.

Her visor remained on, but she removed the lower half of her headwear, uncovering her dark lips. The trickle of saliva leaking down her chin was a very fine addition to the display of arousal that the muscular woman's nethers exhibited. Her pussy was tight, shaved, but not very recently, as the hairs had started growing again and were peeking out in a very erotic manner. Onyx' labia, although having retained a perfectly pristine form, were wet. So moist, in fact, that a tiny stream of her pussy juice was making its way down her inner thighs.

"You really want it, huh?" Mused Pumpkin as they figured they, too, could undress - after all, there was no need for their suits, not any more. Most of what would be happening in the near future would not require any garments.

The Futa's body was quite the juxtaposition to that of Onyx. Thin, bony, even, their frame was narrow and somewhat frail. Their limbs, their torso - everything seemed as if it was the result of an individual eating, but never eating enough. Not anorexic, but somewhat scrawny. That, however, seemed implausible whenever one looked at their cock - as thick as their thighs and almost as long as their legs, even when not completely erect, with a pair of balls that were bigger than their clenched fists. All the food and nutrients that the Futa ate seemed to go into their massive member, and that was not surprising, considering how their bodies functioned.

"Yes!-" She almost moaned. Her voice was so heavy with lust that it was incredible she had managed to hide it while convincing Canary to vote for Lavender. "-Please, give it to me!" Whined the Security Expert, and a smile crawled onto Pumpkin's face. Throwing Canary out, when that did not threaten their success at breeding all the women on board, was a bit of a waste. Though, not knowing how Onyx might have reacted if the Futa had decided NOT to vote for the Engineer, was a threat in and of itself. The Security Expert, as addled mentally as she was, could have done something bad.

The click of the Garbage Chute closing on the outside, as well as the magnetic pull on their shoes disappearing, was all the warning Pumpkin got before Onyx threw herself at them. The muscular woman moved quickly, falling to her knees in front of the Impostor and reaching for their cock with her hands. Sheepish, ginger movements led the Security Expert's fingers to softly wrap around the bulging shaft, and she gasped as she felt it throbbing against her flesh.

The Futa figured they could relax. After all, it was more than apparent that Onyx had been captivated by the scent of their penis, as well as the ceaseless barrage of their pheromones. Pumpkin watched the woman at their feet and enjoyed the attention their shaft was receiving. It was quite the sigh - such a strong, in a sense powerful woman, reduced to a slobbering, cock-hungry whore that had stars in her eyes as she held onto the Villain's manhood.

She played with it, tentatively, rubbing the veiny phallus, mouth slightly ajar, breathing heavily and evidently enjoying it almost more than the receiver of this treatment. Her hand reached for that saggy ball-sack and firmly grasped at the massive gonads, massaging them, appreciating just how heavy they were, and feeling the great heat that radiated from them. The leathery surface was still soft, and the sensation of it rubbing against the palm of her hand was quite unique. After all, she had never handled a tool so large, let alone one so virile.

The veins running along the shaft of the thick phallus pulsed roughly, as each passing second of stimulation left that monstrous cock bigger than before, harder and more imposing than any other body part to have ever been beheld by the Security Expert, and she frequented gyms where bodybuilders were common.

"I know you like it a lot. Why not show me, with a little kiss, you whore?" Suggested Pumpkin as they felt an escalation was needed. It was all well and good, to get their length massaged by those strong hands, their scrotum played with, as if it were a pair of stress balls, but the Futa wanted something more pleasant. A stronger sensation.

"Yes!-" Agreed Onyx almost immediately, letting go of the Villain's testicles, allowing them to resume their hanging existence, not before wiggling enticingly as a result of the slight drop, and grasped the Impostor's cock with both her hands. "-Anything you want!" She exclaimed and neared her lips to the taut flesh of the phallus' tip.

Onyx lingered for a moment. The skin of Pumpkin's cockhead was so incredibly smooth it seemed to have a fine sheen to it, almost appearing capable of showing a proper reflection of whoever was looking at it. Yet, even it appeared that incredibly rigid, even if the glans had flared out so viciously that it appeared painful, even though the girthy shaft pulsed so much that it was hard to keep it stationary, the thing that mesmerized the Security Expert most was the piss-slit, staring right at her.

It oozed a thin, glimmering stream of pre-cum that looked so unexpectedly elegant and fine, in comparison to the unfathomable crudeness of the Futa's cock, that Onyx could not quite grasp how it managed to appear as such. She did, however, feel an incredible craving to taste it, and her face moved ever closer to that distended member's tip, her lips jutting out as she laid a kiss on it.

Pulling back almost immediately, she smiled gingerly as she recognized that this was her cock. She could play with it and she would get fucked by it, and she would have an incredible amount of fun because of the fact that she could reach that girthy rod. Onyx gave it another kiss, this time sliding her head a bit further over the tip, her lips reaching almost to the glans, and then her tongue ran over the leaky urethra, lapping up all the pre-cum she could get.

"You're really quite the fucking slut, huh…" Muttered Pumpkin as the sensation of an earnest blowjob graced their member, making its trembling grow even more frequent.

Onyx kept dragging her tongue over the tip's surface, applying as much force as she could, so as to stimulate the throbbing cock as much as possible. In addition to that, she started sucking on it, her cheeks hollowing out and her face appearing somewhat elongated. Pumpkin groaned as the burst of pleasure began the process of slowly coaxing their balls into producing a load of cum that would get splashed all over that thirsty wench currently slobbering over their penis.

Her hands started running along the length of the stupendously massive shaft, rubbing it to the best of her ability. The Impostor's veins were so swollen with blood that they felt as if they were stiffer than the cock itself, the relief of the girthy member becoming so enticingly rich in sensation, the rigidity of it making it feel as though it were a monument to the fantastic sexual prowess of Futas all over.

Pumpkin felt the woman's lips pulling back, parting from the tip for but a second, letting out a loud, pleasant kissing sound, after which she returned, engulfing the brutally distended glans and resuming the suction. One of her hands cupped the Impostor's balls, gently kneading at the large, heavy gonads, feeling as they moved against her skin, and she moaned into the Villain's cock. That was it. Pumpkin thought to themselves that this was how life should be lived. Being the one calling the shots, having power over others, being desired immensely by everyone that they surrounded themselves with - that was it, for the Impostor.

And the actions of the Security Expert currently slobbering all over their painfully erect penis were more than enough. It brought them a sense of pleasure - a great sense of bliss, of fulfilment. That was the victory lap, and it was Pumpkin who had won. The sensation of Onyx' lips, the tongue feverishly lapping against the piss-slit, the suction, the warmth of her mouth, combined with the elation of the Villain's triumph, made them relax.

Their balls clenched, violently, and a trickle of cum streamed out of the Futa's urethra. The thick, creamy substance, so white it was almost yellowy, plopped onto Onyx' tongue, who, upon having her taste buds sample the goopy jizz, moaned as if she was a sow in heat, getting railed by a most brutal hog. That sent the rest of Pumpkin's ejaculate splashing against the back of the Security Expert's throat, leaking down her oesophagus and making her cheeks bulge. The incredible amount spurted out of her nostrils and from between her lips as the Impostor groaned loudly.

Thick, almost solid ropes of scalding hot cum blasted Onyx' uvula, as if it were the bullseye at a shooting range. Alas, that forced her body to momentarily overpower her pheromone addled mind and had her pull back, breaking into a violent fit of coughing. Though the torrents of jizz did not cease, and a few more ropes showered her in white, each eliciting groans of both pain and pleasure from Pumpkin.

It felt so good it almost hurt, the pressure their cock was applying to their urethra was insane, requiring an immense amount of force to have the wads of cum jet out. It felt as if it was burning, and yet that only made the sensation better. The Futa bucked their hips, thrusting forward, having their body urge them to do what they would if they were inside a woman's nethers. The underside of their shaft rubbed against Onyx' face, while their ball-sack slapped against the woman's chin.

Finally, Pumpkin's orgasm came to an end, yet even that did not put a stop to the leakage of cum. It had been such a strong, powerful ejaculation that the piss-slit was still oozing a thin trickle of that viscous jizz. To the Security Expert's pleasure, by the looks of it, the Futa was still raring to go. The Impostor could tell that the woman, covered in cum, might have reached an orgasm of her own, judging by the blush, which, unless unbelievably intense, would not have been noticed on her dark skin.

"You're a real cocksucker, I'll give you that!-" Grumbled Pumpkin as their fingers wrapped around their girthy shaft and started softly rubbing it. "-But I don't just want a blowjob, no. I wanna fuck you. Lay on the floor, on your back!" Ordered the Villain and Onyx, who was a little entranced by the process of picking off cum from her face and licking it off her hands, obeyed.

The Futa, whose cock had not truly softened after the first eruption, enjoyed the view for just a moment, and then joined the hard-bodied woman. Flesh pressed against flesh, hands grasping at one another, the pair almost immediately started feeling themselves. Onyx' hands snuck beneath Pumpkin and wrapped around the stiff phallus, playing with it and moaning as the Impostor started groping her large breasts.

Kneading at the Security Expert's mounds of flesh, who moaned ecstatically and moved her legs in a manner that would produce some friction around her nethers, so as to pleasure herself by some means, was very enjoyable. Being craved so greatly made Pumpkin's perception of their triumph shift, making it appear even grander, providing them with even more pleasure.

Their hands ran along Onyx' toned stomach, feeling the rock hard abs, appreciating the great effort that must have gone into becoming such a fine piece of fuckable meat. A sudden transition from stiff, well defined musculature into soft, moist flesh informed the Impostor that they had reached the woman's sopping pussy. And it was, indeed, wet. It was warm, sticky, and incredibly soft, possessing a gentleness that did not seem fitting for a person as physically powerful as the Security Expert. Though that was of no consequence, as the Futa's fingers elicited a most feminine moan from her.

"You're so wet...-" Muttered Pumpkin as they brought their face as close as possible to Onyx' toned stomach. It was quite something to behold… And their observation did not extend only to the woman's leaky snatch. There were beads of sweat all over her body, accumulating in the gaps between her muscles as if those were riverbeds for the proof of her incredible attractiveness. "-I'll just fuck you." Stated the Futa and adjusted themselves.

"Yes! YES!" Mewled Onyx as she felt the distended, swollen cock drag over her stomach and prod at her vulva. She gasped excitedly and held her breath as Pumpkin's hands guided their thick shaft deeper into her slobbering womanooh, parting those shapely, puffy lips and spreading her open.

Those bumpy veins all over the Futa's hard, throbbing cock provided such a unique sensation to Onyx' pussy. The incredible texture, possessive of such a varied relief, made her feel as if it was hitting all the sweet spots in her nethers. She threw her head back and whined through grit teeth, feeling absolutely flabbergasted by the sheer amount of dick that was being shoved inside of her.

Pumpkin was enjoying this tremendously. The Security Expert's twat was, at first glance, going to be unbelievably loose, but it turned out to be quite the opposite. That could have been because the Futa's cock was far more swollen than it had been in previous copulations, or it could have been because of their mental state. What mattered, however, was that it felt exceedingly good.

The Impostor felt Onyx' strong arms wrap around their considerably smaller frame and pull her towards herself. That, however, resulted in the Futa's fat slab of meat to plunge even deeper inside, eliciting a moan from both of them, with Pumpkin's sounding more like a groan, and the Security Expert appearing to scream in bliss.

"YES! Please, fuck me! Mess me up!-" She cried out as the Villain felt their ball-sack touching the quivering woman's flesh. The dense lust in her voice, the way her whole body trembled with desire, the manner in which she held Pumpkin in her arms and pulled them towards herself - all those things seemed to whisper in their ear to just do it. And, naturally, knowing there was no danger at all, not anymore, the Futa thrust their cock as deep as it would go. "-Yees!" Screamed Onyx as she threw her head back and reached an orgasm of her own.

The Impostor felt the tip of their painfully erect penis slam against the woman's cervix, barreling through without a second though. The tightness was far greater there, and, as Onyx' pussy started convulsing and contracting as a result of her orgasm, that firmness only grew. It felt as if their shaft was being squeezed for all it had, and the Futa's balls grew heavy.

Pumpkin started pumping their hips. It was difficult, not because they were tired or weak, but because that snatch was so tight, and kept getting tighter every second, that it was a real feat to pull out. That's what they got for fucking a personification of physical perfection, but that did not matter, because it felt really, really good.

They pressed their face against her abbs, their tongue lolling out of their mouth as they thrust in and out, being pulled closer towards her by her arms, which gently held her, though with a great force. The wet, slick sounds of sex echoed through the Cafeteria, occasionally pierced by the slapping of Pumpkin's balls against Onyx' ass. Constant groaning and moaning filled the air, as the heavy scent of lust drowned out everything else.

The Futa licked the muscular woman's stomach, lapping up the salty sweat and finding it more than just savory. Though that was not enough for their hungry mouth. While humping mercilessly, while Onyx moaned and wailed in bliss, Pumpkin moved their head as close to those huge breasts as they could. They were covered in so much sweat, they wobbled and jiggled enticingly, beyond measure, and those dark nubs at the top were the main event.

"I- I want your tits!" Commanded the Impostor through heavy panting. She obliged almost immediately, letting go of Pumpkin and pushing herself up with her elbows. That made her bend forwards a bit, which allowed the Futa to latch onto one of her nipples and give it a rough nibble. Onyx whined sensually as the stimulation she was receiving increased, and went on to wrap her legs around the short Cook.

Their teeth sank relatively deep into the fleshy nub, as its softness was surprising, even though it looked as if it was very, very rigid. The Impostor's cock started moving faster, as they grew more and more excited, while their tongue lapped at the woman's nipples, swirling all over them, their cheeks hollowing out. They were not tasty. Not in the normal sense of the word, because, as soon as the salty sweat was licked off, they just lost their taste.

But they were, undoubtedly, sublime. It felt good to suckle on them, to nibble, to savour them as those massive breasts jiggled furiously due to Pumpkin's frenzied thrusts. The Villain's tip was slamming into Onyx' womb, eliciting louder, lewder moans with each plunge.

"You're fucking me so- Hard! Are you going to-" The Security Expert managed to mutter between her gasps and pants, looking towards the Futa's face, buried in her tits. "-Cum?" She wailed as the thrusting grew more and more rapid, overwhelming all other sounds and drowning out the last bits of her sanity.

"You'd- Like that, huh- You sow!-" Growled Pumpkin, feeling an incredible churning in their balls, feeling their shaft stiffening, if that was even possible, feeling it twitch and throb so violently it was putting the Futa off balance. "-Want me to breed you, huh? You bitch!" Through grit teeth the Impostor hissed and felt their scrotum clenching.

"Yes!-" Screamed Onyx as she probably felt the vicious vertical movements inside of herself. The Security Expert was, doubtless, counting on that being a sign of Pumpkin's impending orgasm. "-Breed me! I'm- I'm your breeding sow-" Her cry was cut short as she gasped when the first blast of cum splattered all over the inner walls of her womb. The Futa's own growl grew into a scream of absolute pleasure, as their shaft began its process of unloading that thick, sticky substance that turned women into brainless fuckmeat.

Onyx collapsed on the ground as her own bliss overwhelmed her senses and she lost the strength in her arms. That did not concern the Villain one bit, as they pulled away for an instant and plunged their cock back in, resulting in another thick rope of cum to flood into the Security Expert's now ovulating pussy.

It felt as it was far more viscous than before - almost solid. It hurt so good as Pumpkin filled the woman to the brim with their cum. The contractions truly milked their shaft, forcing out massive globs of jizz, which could no longer be contained within her pussy, it started splurting out from between her labia and the Futa's cock.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity of painfully ecstatic spasming, the Villain's girthy shaft relaxed a bit, and their orgasm ended. Though that did not matter. Pumpkin wanted to fuck more, and so Onyx would get to feel good for a lot longer.

The quiet, everpresent whirr of the ship's engines would have been grating on the nerves, but it was drowned out by the loud sounds of sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And that's it, ladies and gentlemen! The end! Before you leave, though, could I urge you to take a look at my profile? You might find something else that interests you among my other stories, or, perhaps, you might even be inclined to get yourself a commission out of me? Who knows! But, I'd appreciate it if you could take a look at, say, Picking Lemons, as it is, currently, my other long term project, and I quite like the direction it's headed! Thank you for reading to the end, and I hope you find more great things to read!
> 
> Lastly, I'd love it if you could tell me what you thought about the story. Was it reasonable for the Impostor to be who it turned out to be? Did it make sense that the Crew didn't find them out? Was the story well told? Anything you didn't like, that you think I could have done better? Do let me know, so I can get better at writing! Thank you, and farewell!


End file.
